Not Alone
by BlackApology
Summary: A hundred years ago the Avatar disappeared, living only as a being of myth and legend that few believed ever existed. Then a couple months ago he reappeared and began to revive hope in the hearts of the oppressed. But not mine. Hope hurts more than it's worth. Until he and his companions save me from the Fire Nation and we embark on an adventure to find him a waterbending master.
1. Everyone has secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, only my OC**

[o]

Chapter 1

Everyone has Secrets

The camp was restless with indecision. Everyone had their own opinion on the matter and they were making it known with loud shouts. The Commanding Officer called for silence many times, but it wasn't until after his third that people begin listening, though I suppose it helped that he had whipped out his bending to regain their attention.

I could hear all of this from within the tent. My arms were bound behind me on the pole holding up the small tent, and my legs were tied at my ankles in front of me. A gag filled my mouth and a small strip of cloth was tied around by head to cover my eyes. No extra measure was spared in keeping me secured and safe from escape. But I still had my ears, and I could hear everything going on. A picture was painted in my head of the frantic scene outside.

Red-clad soldiers were pacing to and fro, some pointing to the sky. Others gathered in small groups of wary comrades to plot their own ideas, while a lone man yelled at his subordinates. I could still hear their words: _"That's the avatar's bison!" "The Fire Lord would pay a lot for the avatar." "You're all crazy. That's the master of all elements." "If we catch him now we can finally go home."_

I could still feel the heat on my skin and the dryness of the summer air. The little tent was sweltering, and I felt it warm slightly as I heard the sharp blast of fire as the commander lost his patience and shot a small stream in the sky. I could still smell the heat in the air left from his bending, and the sweat of the hot men outside.

"Silence! Fools, all of you. We have orders and we follow them. Now gather more wood and get started on supper, or the lot of you can starve for the night."

I listened as the majority of them obeyed, while others continued fantasizing of their homes and families far away on their continent, only one Avatar away. I listened as one approached the commander, a higher-up in station if his loud crunching footsteps were anything to go by.

"Sir, if I may. You miss your Nation just as much as the rest of us."

"I serve my Nation, as do you soldier. Know your place." I could hear the anger coming off him like I would feel fire: dangerous and scalding.

"But sir, wouldn't this be serving your Nation more than anything else? Capturing the Fire Lord's biggest enemy and handing the war to him in a bag would serve the Nation much more than caring for a…a helpless _child!_"

The Commander on duty was a human, and the human side of him had just been appealed to in a very convincing manner. Add to it the fact that the Avatar would be settling soon for the evening, and there was a sealed deal.

Not long after that camp was being reloaded onto the slow and bulky komodo rhinos. Despite their desire for a fortune from capturing the Avatar and to return home, they still had been given orders like the Commander had said. And those orders were to make sure I was transported safely.

That means instead of being left behind with a few soldiers on guard I was loaded up as well, slung up like a hunk of meat over the back of one of the beasts, and a soldier slid on beside me. Blood rushed to my head familiarly as gravity took effect, and my long hair moved to hang towards the ground.

The pressure on my stomach as the beasts began their short journey with heavy, rumbling steps made my stomach ache in protest, reminding me painfully how long it had been since I'd last had a proper meal. Or any meal. The brief hope of food had been squashed since supper had been forgotten in the excitement.

I listened as the beasts stomped in the direction of the Avatar's camp, smelling the sharp odor of the beast carrying me.

"What do you think about that, girl?" Spoke the firebender riding behind me. "Soon you won't be our only prisoner." Of course I couldn't say anything past the gag, but I didn't even try to make myself understood. He wasn't really talking to me, anyways. He was reassuring himself of the fight to come.

As for me, I listened to the leaves rustling in the occasional breeze and the birds chirping in the branches above us. I imagined the colors that I hadn't seen in so long, imagining the hypnotic patterns the leaves were moving in, and the energetic little birds questioning what a trail of humans were doing in their forest.

The breeze itself was welcomed as the last bits of heat stubbornly refused to relent to the cool of night. It tickled against my exposed skin, and tugged on my knotted hair almost teasingly, before fading and letting the heat continue to beat down.

My body ached as we traveled for a good amount of time, complaining about how long it had been since I'd last used my legs or stretched my muscles. Not only that, but I also ached both from my interrogations before leaving the prison, and from the beatings I'd received from tired and frustrated soldiers after. I was one big bruise, but that was normal.

At some point they stopped and took the rest of the journey on foot, since the komodo rhinos would've alerted the Avatar to our approach. Once again I wasn't left behind, but slung across the shoulder of the Soldier who had been riding behind me. His hand fell alarmingly close to my backside, but once again I didn't do anything in protest. Unfortunately, this was normal too.

I listened as the group of men, just shy of twenty strong, snuck through the trees closer to where I assume they'd seen the Avatar's bison land. As I listened slight voices became discernable to my ears carried our way by the continued breeze, and I perked my ears in order to hear them better.

The Soldiers must not have heard them yet because they continued to plow forward, but the voices were becoming even more audible to me. I lifted my eyebrows in surprise once they became clear enough. The voices sounded like those of _children. _

We'd heard word that the Avatar was young, not a century old as previously assumed by many, and that he traveled with a couple young companions. But I'd assumed _young _meant later teens at least. _I _was considered young, and they sounded years younger than me. It didn't sound like they had gone through puberty yet.

As the air finally began taking on the chill of evening the group slowed and crept noiselessly to the outskirts of the children's camp, before stopping altogether. By now the voices were clear, and I knew the Soldiers were watching to evaluate the situation, silently getting their weapons ready and dreaming of the homes that awaited them. Homes they could return to if they could just capture the young Avatar and end this infernal war.

The bender holding me had been instructed to simply guard me, but I could feel his muscles flexing and heard his rapid breathing. He shuffled uneasily from foot to foot, I felt his arm shift as his hand inched towards the sword strapped to his waist. Yes, I knew how much he wanted to be in the action. If he was given any opportunity to join the fight, then he would take it.

Knowing this, I subtly began preparing myself as well. The moment he dropped me and joined the fight I would do my best to get away. Perhaps I could manage to find some shelter and get a sharp stone to cut my bindings with. My heart leaped in my chest, filling my veins with something I hadn't been given in a long time: hope. Perhaps this was the day; the day I would be free of the Fire Nation at last.

Though I was just as antsy as the Soldier carrying me, I hid it many times better than he did. I knew that if they picked up at all on how excited I was growing they would send me back to the komodo rhinos with a group of personal guards. Avatar or no, they still had their orders. And those orders involved not letting me escape.

Then the wait was over. The group of men emerged from the trees with war cries, swooping upon the young children with victory already in their hearts. The man holding me rushed forward as well and stopped, just waiting for his moment to join. It didn't take long.

I was dropped onto the unforgiving ground without further ado as he raced forwards, sword and bending aiding him in his fight. As soon as I overcame the pain that rushed at me from being introduced to the ground I began wriggling around. I was bound securely and my wounds smarted as rocks and twigs poked at me as I wriggled as fast as I could to get away. My heart was racing and adrenaline made my breath come quickly. I was so close, _so close_, but it was still too far.

"The prisoner is escaping!" Came a panicked call from behind me, and I could hear as a pair of legs made their way towards me. I continued wriggling away, attempting to go even faster and already feeling my heart break as I was faced with defeat.

"Sokka!" Came a young girl's voice. "Help that girl!"

"On it!"

The footsteps finally reached me and I was grabbed roughly by the legs and dragged like a doll back to captivity. I screamed into my gag, screaming in fright and anger. My punishment would be severe when we next made camp, but for the moment I didn't care. My freedom had been closer than it had been in years, and having it ripped away from me was more painful than any beating they could dish out.

My sharp ears picked up a new sound, one that I didn't recognize. Something was chopping through the air, coming towards us quickly.

There was a sharp _clang_ and a pained grunt before the Soldier who had me fell to the ground. It took a moment to realize that he had somehow gone unconscious, and by then another person had reached me.

"Are you alright? Uh, whoa. You're a bit tied up there." It was one of the children's voices, and then suddenly my hands and feet were being released. For the first time in what felt like forever I was able to move my limbs without anything stopping them, and my newly freed hands immediately moved up to my face, pulling the gag out of my dry mouth as I inhaled sweet, beautiful air. I hesitated at my blindfold, before finally lifting that off as well and opening my eyes.

Colors assaulted me immediately, making them water. But I couldn't bring myself to close them. I drank everything up, looking around at everything greedily. The leaves were so green, contrasted beautifully by the dull brown of their trunks. The grass beneath me was green as well, but a different shade that made such a world of difference.

I looked up at the sky, the large sky interrupted only by the trees surrounding the clearing we were in and small white clouds whisping past the scene below. It was a deep blue as the day switched to night. Had everything always been so colorful?

"Go find cover somewhere, I have to get back to the fight." My gaze was brought back down to earth, to the dark-skinned boy speeding away from me with odd weapons I'd never seen before.

A man was lying beside me, and by the deep red armor covering his frame I recognized the man who had been about to recapture me. There was a deep dent in the back of his helmet, and I suspected he would have a large knot there for the next few days.

Seeing him made me snap back to myself, and I realized there was a battle going on between the people in front of me, the majority of whom were my enemies, and the rest were people I didn't know (though I was deeply grateful and indebted to the dark-skinned boy).

I struggled to get up onto my weak legs, and once I accomplished that I took small steps towards the trees. If I could make it there without any further attention, then I could hide for a good amount of time to reduce the chance of being discovered once more.

My legs screamed with the exertion, and by the time I reached a tree I all but collapsed onto it. I hadn't taken a single step ever since I had been taken from my cell, and that could've been a couple weeks ago by now. My legs shook, but I forced myself to continue with the aid of my adrenaline.

The trees were thick, and as I struggled forward it wasn't long before the trees closed behind me and hid the fight from my eyes. I could still hear it, and was surprised that it had gone on for so long. It appeared that the firebenders had underestimated the child Avatar and his companions.

At the thought of the three children I stopped forcing my feet forward and a frown marred my thin face.

I didn't have anywhere to go other than back to my prison cell. I didn't know where my home was if it was even still standing, and chances are my family wasn't around anymore, even if I remembered their faces well enough to find them again. I was alone and without home, and the only person that had ever helped me was now behind me.

Indecision filled my mind, before I finally turned around and made my way in a different direction. I decided to skirt the clearing and watch the fight from the opposite end of where we had emerged from. That way I wouldn't risk being found should they return to their komodo rhinos.

My adrenaline had faded quickly, but now determination fueled my aching legs. I hoped to find allies in the Fire Nation's enemies, and perhaps some pointers on where the next Earth Kingdom village was.

Surprisingly, there were less than a dozen Soldiers standing, and they were falling quickly. I watched as the girl, who had dark skin like the older boy, used a stream of water to sloppily take out two men, only one of whom got back up. I say sloppy only because she was obviously not trained, but her determination made up for the matter. She had a few reliable moves that she used repetitively and effectively. The older boy threw what looked to be a boomerang to knock out one solder getting too close to the girl and used an odd cudgel-like-sword thing to whap another on the head before turning and catching the boomerang out of the air.

The last one is the one that got my attention. He looked to be the youngest, but his movements were fluid and graceful. He was attacking a number of men surrounding a large bison with blue arrows on its fur, and they were falling to an invisible force as the boy continued his movements.

No, not _invisible. _He was using the air. This was the Avatar.

I watched as the Commander faced the boy, using his bending to shoot a blast of fire at the bald child, which he effortlessly avoided by turning to the side and swinging his hands forward as a _whoosh _sounded. Though the attack was nearly invisible but for the debris caught up in the current the Commander shot another fireball at it, dispersing both attacks as fire and air crashed together. He then followed up with a thin whip-like trail of fire, which he snapped at the boy. My back stung in recognition of the fire-whip. It had been used on me many times.

This time the girl stepped forward and dissolved the fire-whip with her water, sending it up into steam. A panicked look grew on her face as she became weaponless, but the younger boy stepped in front of her with his arms raised. Just as the Commander prepared himself for another attack what looked like a white monkey-bat landed on his head and began assaulting his head.

The little distraction had been enough, and the bald child sent a blast of air at the Commander as the monkey-bat flew back into the air, sending the bender flying back into another red-clad man and both went tumbling to the ground.

A deep roar sounded and it took me a moment to realize it came from the bison, who then lifted his large tail before bringing it back down with force, and the last few Firebenders were thrown across the clearing from the resulting blast of air. A slight remnant of the attack reached me, the breeze once again ruffling my hair affectionately before fading away.

They scrambled to their feet, took a glance at their fallen comrades, and fled back into the trees behind them. Just like that the battle had ended. Nearly a dozen and a half fully trained Soldiers, a good amount of whom were trained benders, had been defeated by three children and their pets.

"We should go before they start waking up," said the older boy as they began packing their things, tearing down a tent (with a good sized hole in it after the fight) I hadn't even noticed before then.

"Did you help that girl?" Asked the girl as she packed their bed rolls.

"Yeah. Hopefully she's far away from here by now." I panted slightly, wishing there was a log or something I could sit on to relieve my quivering legs.

"What if they found her?" This time the Avatar spoke, and I was shocked once again at just how young he was. There was a slight hesitation this time, and the teenager took his time to answer as he put the last things up onto a large saddle strapped to the bison's back.

"Look, we can pass by those Soldiers to see if they have her. If they do we can figure something out, but right now we need to go." That answer satisfied the other two and the boy twisted up into the air to land on the bison's head while the girl made her way up the large tail.

I was jolted with the realization of what was happening. They were leaving! I was going to be left alone for the night not far from a bunch of firebenders, and I was frankly too weak to make it very far away or find any form of shelter for the night.

I stepped out from behind the trees, though I kept my hand on one for support.

"Wait!" I called frantically. My voice was rough and unfamiliar to my ears. It had been a long time since I'd spoken aloud, let alone to someone else. But I couldn't find it in myself to be self-conscious.

Their heads snapped over in my direction simultaneously, all of them taking hasty fighting stances, before lowering them at finally seeing me.

"Or she could save us the trouble," the teenager remarked as they relaxed completely from their stances.

"Please, please help me. Please." I was begging, and it worked a charm. Concern grew on their faces and the girl quickly made her way back down the tail and towards me.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concern lacing her voice and clearly seen in her eyes. Though I had never known a kind touch I knew she would give one, so I easily let her take my hand and lead me away from the tree.

My legs were nearly at their limit but I forced them to go further anyways. Just the same she was struggling to hold me up.

"Sokka," she called. "Come help me." The boy obeyed quickly, and the Avatar came as well.

"Sorry," I panted. "I haven't walked this much in a long time." Her concern grew, but my eyes had moved to the bald boy. He was decently shorter than me, innocent grey eyes wide with concern and curiosity while this 'Sokka' took my other arm and they worked together to bring me closer to the large bison.

This boy was the most powerful person in the world. The idea intimidated me greatly and I wasn't sure if I was supposed to show respect to him. Was I supposed to bow?

Before I knew it he had reached forward, trying to relieve the girl and help support me in her stead, but I found myself recoiling from the child. I felt very…insignificant…next to him. It didn't seem right for him to stoop low enough to help me.

Pain flashed in his eyes at the rejection as he pulled his hand back again, but the girl quickly put him to work elsewhere.

"Aang, bring the supply bag down, as well as Sokka's water pouch. She needs food." He raced away and did as he was told, bringing down the mentioned objects just as the two helped me sit against one of the giant bison's legs.

I was worried the creature would be annoyed with that, but he didn't so much as shift, though his large head had turned and his black eye blinked at me with what I'd say was curiosity. I nodded slightly at it in acknowledgement, and the head turned back away. It didn't do anything else, so I let myself relax against the soft and fluffy limb.

A water skin was being held out to me and my parched mouth begged me to take it. My arms came up weakly yet eagerly and took it.

"Don't drink too quickly or you'll get sick." I heard her words and I knew from experience she was right, but I couldn't stop myself. The water was so sweet and refreshing, nothing like the dusty water I had been given…was it yesterday? The day before?

Her hands forced the water away and my eyes followed it with longing.

"Sorry," she said, putting it out of sight and instead reaching inside her bag for something else. "You can have more in a little while, but not now." Her hands came up with a small chunk of bread in them, and my stomach grumbled in longing as she gave it to me with the same instructions.

"Guys, I'm glad we found her and all, but we really have to go." I fought the urge to close my eyes in pleasure as I swallowed the bread as quickly as I possibly could and instead looked out at where the boy's eyes were fixed.

The last of the bread turned to ash in my throat as I saw that a few of the Soldiers were beginning to stir.

"Will you come with us?" The girl asked. "I want to help you but we need to leave." I nodded, taking her hands as she helped me stand up again. Her gaze traveled to the large tail she had climbed last time before glancing at me again.

"I don't think she can climb up, Aang."

"Got it."

"Sokka, she'll need your help too."

Sokka climbed up into the saddle and looked down at us while Aang came over with his staff.

"Aang's going to use airbending to get you into the saddle, and Sokka will catch you when you're up there," the girl informed me. I looked at the bald boy with wide eyes, thrilled at the idea of flying through the air. He nodded before twirling around and sent air up from under me.

My stomach was left behind as I was sent up into the air and my heart raced a mile a minute. Air swirled around me, tickling my skin and tugging at my ratty clothes. My hair swirled around my head as much as it could with the mats weighing it down. The feeling was exhilarating, and I felt something in my blood become energized at the air swirling against my skin.

Too soon the wind died down and I was caught in Sokka's arms as he lowered me to sit on the saddle floor. The wind hung on for a moment longer, teasing my hair in farewell before having to disperse.

Below me, the Avatar frowned and confusion filled his eyes.

The girl was the last on the saddle and by then a few of the Soldiers were raising up onto their knees. I was slightly concerned on how the bison would get through them (and even more concerned as I realized the trees were too thick behind us for him to escape through), but Sokka and the girl didn't look concerned in the least.

"Appa," called the boy from the bison's head. "Yip yip!" The strong tail came up again and came down with more force than before, but this time none of the Soldiers were sent flying from the force. _We _were sent flying.

I gripped the edges of the saddle and stared down at the clearing as it quickly grew more distant. Small plumes of fire trailed after us, lighting up the clearing, but none reached as the bison took off in another direction, leaving the clearing filled with my captors far behind us. My hands tightened as I stared down at the shadows and trees going by, and I could only think one thing.

_I'm free._

All the years of torment and torture, the cells and the restraints, the fear and the nightmares that blurred into my waking hours. I had escaped them all.

A tear fell from my eye and disappeared as it fell down to the earth, joined quickly by another one. I knew better than to cry when I'm scared and hurt, but I've never had to bother stopping myself from crying when I'm happy before.

I could feel three pairs of eyes on my back, so I forced myself to regain any composure I still possessed. None of the tears had trailed down my face, simply falling into the air below, so once my eyes were dry I turned back to my rescuers.

"My name is Katara," the girl spoke, then gestured to the boy who greatly resembled her. "This is my brother, Sokka. And that's Aang." My gaze landed on the boy at the bison's head with the little monkey creature clinging to his shoulder and met his gaze since he had been looking back at me.

"The Avatar." The words slipped out of my mouth, but I wasn't sure if I had meant them as a question or a testament that I knew who I was facing. His lips tugged down slightly, and he leapt lightly to stand on the saddle with us. He knelt down, face sad and eyes downcast.

"Is that why you don't like me?" I recalled when I had refused his touch earlier, but simply shook my head in response. His eyes came up at the movement, and I saw Katara frown.

"Then why did you seem so scared of him earlier?" Scared? I shook my head once more.

"You're the Avatar," I said once again, struggling to find words to explain what I was feeling inside. "Master of all four elements. Next to you the rest of us are very small and…weak, I suppose." Of course that's not much coming from me. I was weak next to any of the children here.

My answer didn't seem to reassure him in any way. If anything it seemed to make him more upset.

"Please don't think of me like that," he begged. My eyebrows went up in surprise.

"Besides," interjected Sokka from beside me. "Aang's only mastered one element." Now my brows were furrowed. What? Only one?

"He's working on waterbending with me right now," continued Katara, "But other than airbending and waterbending, he hasn't even started the others." He was hardly more than a quarter way to being a fully-fledged Avatar. How in Prithvi's name was he going to defeat the Fire Nation like that? The little monkey chatted at me from the Avatar's shoulder, but I ignored it as I studied the boy in a new light.

The thought made him seem a bit more human just the same, and I felt myself relaxing around the bender. I bowed to him slightly, ignoring the way my body ached in protest of any movements I made.

"I'm sorry for pushing you away, and for upsetting you." A big smile crossed his face and he opened his mouth no doubt to say something, when Katara cut in.

"Do you have anywhere we should take you? Maybe we can drop you off close to your home." Sorrow grew in my heart and I shook my head.

"No, I don't have a home to return to." The truth sounded even worse out loud than it did in my head. "If you can leave me at the next Earth Kingdom village, then I'll be very grateful."

They all shared a look that I couldn't discern, then Katara turned back to me.

"Yeah," she said uncertainly. "I guess we can do that. But for now we need to stop for the night." At those words Aang leapt effortlessly back onto the bison's head, the monkey releasing him to glide over our heads before landing on Aang's shoulder once more, who was guiding the large creature towards the next clearing illuminated by the moon's gentle glow.

As soon as we landed they began methodically setting their camp up and I offered to go gather firewood. Of course they immediately shot the idea down, considering I probably wouldn't even make it to any wood or back to camp, and instead Katara sat me down against the bison's belly as he rested with a water skin and more bread.

Though I felt bad for sitting around while they worked I was deeply grateful for the food and water. Halfway through the chunk of bread I found myself feeling slightly nauseous despite it still looking very appetizing and forced myself to put it down in favor of the water skin.

A slight weight landed on my outstretched legs and I looked down at the odd little monkey-bat as he chattered away at me.

"What are you?" I asked it curiously, extending a hand cautiously to pat its soft head. His large ears went down and he pushed his head further into my head, causing me to begin scratching it. Though I had no idea what he was, he was kind of cute.

I pulled my hand away, watching as his eyes snapped back open and the large ears went back up, and I reached for the bit of bread I'd discarded.

"Do you like bread?" I offered the piece to him, which he quickly took and began munching on, turning his back to me and resting on his back legs as we watched the others work. I sipped contentedly at the water, glancing down occasionally at my new little friend.

By the time camp was set the moon had gotten a decent way off of the horizon, so they skipped the tent and simply unrolled two bedrolls around the fire while Aang approached me where I sat.

The monkey leapt up from my lap and perched on the boy's shoulder, making my legs feel cold where he had been before. A delighted laugh sounded from the Avatar as he scratched the creature's furry chest, and despite myself I found a small smile growing on my face at the sight of such familiarity.

His grey eyes met mine and he smiled as he sat down next to me against the bison.

"We don't have any extra bedrolls for you, but you're welcome to sleep on Appa. He's very warm." I frowned. Appa? Was that the bison? I looked behind me at the giant creature and was amazed to find that he was plenty large enough for someone to sleep on him. The largest creatures I had seen were the komodo rhinos, and their large size paled in comparison to Appa.

"Actually Aang," came Katara's voice as she came over to crouch in front of us. "I was just thinking that both of us can fit in my bedroll. It'll keep us even warmer tonight, too." Aang voiced his agreement of the idea, but I just looked down at myself. My clothes were stained with blood and grime, and smelled like komodo rhino, sweat, and dust. My skin wasn't much better, and I wouldn't be surprised if a hoard of elephant-rats had taken residence in my hair.

"I'm filthy," I interrupted them. Rather than taking back her offer the younger girl simply smiled.

"I don't mind. We could all use a bath, really. We'll have to find somewhere tomorrow before dropping you off." The idea of bathing sounded wonderful. I hadn't been submerged in water since…well I'm not sure if I ever even had.

She took the water skin from me and helped pull me up, leading me to the roll not occupied by her sleeping brother. Surprisingly, the two of us were able to fit pretty comfortably, though we would have to sleep on our sides all night. Her back was pressed to my front and one of my arms draped tentatively over her, the other curled beneath my head since they didn't fit anywhere else.

"It just occurred to me that we never got your name earlier, if you don't mind me asking." My name…I hadn't really thought of my name in a long time. No one asked for it and no one used it.

"Um…" I trailed off hopelessly, wracking my brain for the name my nearly-forgotten parents had given me. I tried remembering my young childhood memories from before I was captured. And then a later memory came to mind, of a young me laying in her stuffy cell with the light fading from the tiny barred window. My body stung with new and old injuries and I sniffed to myself as I tried to stop crying. I was repeating something to myself over and over, trying not to forget.

_"My name is Anila Hong. I live in an Earth Kingdom village and I don't have any friends. No one likes me because I'm different, but that's okay because my family loves me. I don't know anything about the Avatar, and I've never met the Avatar in my life. My name is Anila Hong. I live in an Earth Kingdom village and..."_

"My name is Anila Hong," I told her instinctually, almost having to force myself not to continue the chant I had stopped saying long ago, but still felt so familiar on my tongue.

"It's nice to meet you Anila."

"You too, Katara."

…

I awoke the next morning to voices, feeling more refreshed than I could ever remember being.

Katara and I had switched positions some time the previous night, and it was feeling her taking her arm off my waist as she wriggled to get out of the sleeping bag that had taken me from the land of sleep. I could tell she was trying not to wake me, but I'd trained myself to be a light sleeper so her efforts were in vain.

"She didn't remember her name, Sokka." Came her soft voice from above me as she seemingly continued a conversation.

"So the Fire Nation is full of jerks. We already knew that."

"I'm being serious Sokka. I think they were really bad to her." There was a deep sigh from the older boy, and I fought to keep my eyelids still as I feigned sleep.

"Look, I can see how she's acting just as well as you can. But you heard her, she wants to be dropped off at the next village."

"What are we talking about?" Came another sleepy voice, and I listened as Aang stretched the sleep from his muscles, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

"Our new friend," came Sokka's voice. My lips pursed slightly and I felt just a bit bad for eavesdropping on them for so long already. I opened my eyes and looked up at them.

"Anila," I told them. Their eyes snapped over to me at hearing my voice, Sokka and Katara looking sheepish for waking me.

"My name is Anila." Hearing Katara use my name last night had awoken something inside me. Something that never wanted to forget my name again.

"How much of that did you hear?" Sokka asked, sounding only slightly suspicious. I sat up, wincing as my injuries smarted and my legs made known how sore they were from all the movement yesterday. It was clear that I wouldn't be leaving this bedroll for a while.

"Not much," I admitted. "Did you guys need something?" They were curious on my backstory, and I really didn't blame them. I was willing to answer their questions though I didn't want to.

"No," Katara answered firmly, shooting looks at the boys before they could ask. "We're not going to interrogate you. At least not now. What we all need is some food and a bath. Plus, Sokka's clothes stink, so it wouldn't hurt to get our laundry done at the same time."

"Hey!"

…

There was a good-sized pond not far from where we had made camp, and we spent the morning in and around it. The three of them stripped down to their undergarments to bathe leaving their clothes and any laundry to soak in a shallow spot with rocks placed around them in a semi-circle to keep any from drifting away. We bathed far from that spot, worried that any misplaced bending would result in them losing their clothes. I, on the other hand, bathed in my rags since I didn't have any underclothes to strip down to.

The water felt amazing. I stayed in the shallow water since I couldn't swim and simply laid on my back in the shallow water, safe from drifting off since my back was resting lightly against the sand below. My eyes were closed and I basked in the feeling of sunlight and water on my skin. My ears were usually covered with water, making all sounds muffled and wonderfully distorted, but occasionally the water shifted back while Aang and Katara disrupted it with their bending and the sounds were sharp and clear, before the water rushed back and muffled everything again.

I eventually made myself sit up and shuffle to slightly deeper water so I could scrub myself clean.

I watched the water become slightly murky around me as I scraped years of grime off my arms, watching as my skin turned from a dirty color to a lighter color. I hadn't been exposed to very much sunlight in my life so my skin was pale and untouched by the sun, very unlike the two siblings with their dark skin.

Once I had scrubbed off as much as I could with my clothes in the way I turned my attention to my knotted hair. My arms trembled as I raised them up weakly to reach my head, and I knew just by touching it that it was a lost cause. Even if I could work out the knots, there's no way I could hold my arms up for that long.

"Here," came Katara's voice. "Let me help you." I looked up at the girl in surprise as she approached me. She sat down in the water behind me and began working the knots as best as she could before finally dropping her hands in defeat.

"I might have something that can help," she said before getting up. I twisted and watched as she went to the tree with their supplies leaning against it and rummaged through her bag before coming back with a couple things in her hand, one of which I could see was a hair brush. Once she reached me she opened her hand, showing me the other object.

"This is the only soap we have so we don't use it often. But I think this calls for it." Before I could protest the use of something so precious she had used her bending to douse my head with water and began rubbing the soap into my hair.

We sat that way for hours as she made her way slowly but surely through my hair. I used that time to continue listening to the sounds around me and looking as the colors all grew sharper as the day progressed. Eventually Sokka pulled out a fishing rod and began going for the fish inhabiting our large bath, and I smiled as he eventually snapped at Aang who continued to splash around, scaring said fish away.

I myself held very still and watched as a few small ones approached my outstretched legs and began sucking at my toes softly. I watched them with fascination. They were rather plain fish, all things considering, since they were a simple brown and weren't large enough to have any particular designs in their scales, but they were the first fish I could remember seeing.

I watched their thin fins as they aided in their swimming, and watched as their little lips seemed to stretch forward slightly as they sucked at my toes.

There was an accomplished sigh from behind me and Katara dropped her hands with a splash.

"I think that's a good start."

I raised my hand and buried my fingers in my hair. For the first time there wasn't any resistance, and I pulled my fingers all the way down through it, unhindered except for by a few small stray knots. Then I ran my other hand through it. And then both. It was a new feeling, and one I found I rather liked.

Katara giggled behind me and I turned to her sheepishly.

"Thank you." The soap bar, previously full and plentiful, was now less than half of what it had been before.

"I'm glad to help. Now, why don't you come join me over with the laundry. I can get yours done while the boys are over here, and then you can make sure you're completely clean."

The girl led me out of the water and we left trails of water behind us as we retreated back to the area with the soaking laundry. She called out to the boys to stay away before we turned the corner and our view of them was blocked by trees and large shrubs.

She knelt down in the water and began scrubbing at the laundry as I wadded in before waiting until I was sure she was absorbed in her work before stripping and sticking my clothes in with the others and quickly going deeper. I convinced myself that I left Katara in favor of deeper water because I wanted to be sure I cleaned thoroughly. But I really only did it because I was…well.

I looked down at myself through the water, looking at scars old and new. My time with the Avatar's group, though short, was doing a world of good for my recent injuries. Already healthy scabs were forming over any open wounds, now soggy from the water, and my burns and colorful bruises were beginning to heal around the edges. Though my stomach still sunk in considerably and I could easily count my ribs, I wasn't hungry and felt hydrated.

Despite the improvement I could see on myself I knew all Katara would see was the abuse that had been inflicted on my body, and I couldn't help but think that she was still too young to see such things. I wanted to protect her from what little I could during this war-ridden time.

Of course my protective instinct was a little uncalled for, considering I had known her for less than a day and would likely be leaving the small group in just as much time. But still.

I felt the girl's eyes on me and sunk a bit lower as I once again began scrubbing myself clean, taking care to avoid scabs and ghosting my fingers softly over the especially painful spots.

Yes, there was no need to taint their childhoods with mine.

…

Once we were back up in the air the search for an Earth village had begun, but it became clear that I'd be spending another night with the group.

As the sun got close to the horizon Appa was lead down to the ground, where we once again built the camp. I refused to simply sit around this time and made myself useful, gathering any sticks nearby for the fire. My legs were weak and unbelievably sore, but they were getting stronger already.

By the time night fell the four of us were sitting comfortably around a fire that chased the chill away. The food had been eaten and they had begun telling stories of their homes. It sounded like a cold, harsh place, where food was scarce and heat was non-existent despite the sun. Aang was notably close-lipped about his own home for reasons I already knew. My heart ached for the boy without a people.

Despite this knowledge, both of us enjoyed the stories told to us, especially the ones of their mischief and mishaps. Presently the sun had sunk out of sight with just a hint of light shining on the horizon, and they were telling me stories of their first day with Aang.

"At first Sokka thought he was a Fire Nation spy, even though Aang didn't know anything about the war and just wanted to have fun." I turned to the boy in surprise.

"You didn't know about the war?" I was incredulous. How on earth could he have gotten away with that? Aang nodded in confirmation.

"Nope, nothing. I was frozen in an iceberg before the war started." Before I can stop it my hand shoots out and rests lightly on the back of his bare hand, concerned despite myself that he would somehow still be frozen, or at least chilly to the touch. One couldn't be frozen for that long without having side effects or something, right? And he must've been frozen for a very long time. But his skin was as warm as mine. His eyes went wide in surprise, and I pulled my hand back quickly.

"I thought you might be cold, still," I explained in my defense, lowing my gaze to the ground and cringing just a little bit. Sokka as the oldest was probably a year or two younger than me, and by all accounts all three could be considered children, but it had been instilled in me for too long that mistakes led to punishment.

"It's alright, I don't mind at all." The siblings continued their story, this time including how Aang had been frozen since the start of the war 100 years ago, and I looked up in wonder. While the three were distracted with telling me their story I looked at my fingers discreetly. The last time I had touched someone without being hurt had been…I'm not sure. A long time ago.

"Then the Fire Nation arrived." My head snapped to Katara in alarm, feeling my heart quicken. Her voice had gone soft, but she quickly jabbed Sokka in the side with her elbow. "This tough guy defended our village." The boy's chest visibly grew in pride.

"I did, didn't I."

"You killed them?" I asked in amazement. They had fought well before to save me, but if Sokka alone had fought I was astounded that he was even here now.

"Well, no. Aang showed up and let them take him so they'd leave. But we saved him! After he went all glowy. Now we're here."

"Glowy?" The young boy visibly grew uncomfortable with my question and the little flying monkey hopped onto his lap, tilting its head up to lick his chin. I watched with growing fondness as the worrisome frown left his face and was replaced with a large grin as he lifted the animal to stop its licking.

"Whenever I enter the Avatar State my eyes and arrows glow." I blinked in surprise.

"It's an Avatar thing," Sokka brushed off.

"What about you? How did those Soldier's capture you?" The camp went quiet at Katara's tentative question, and Aang put the monkey down to turn his attention to me. I met their gazes and hesitated. This question had been on their mind since they found me, I knew, but I was hoping that it wouldn't be voiced until later. Or not at all.

"I…" Do I tell them? My arms came up to hug myself subconsciously as I looked at them again. They had done so much for me, but I didn't want to burden them more than necessary. Or reveal my secret.

"Well, I suppose they've had me for a while. I can hardly remember a time when I wasn't the Fire Nation's prisoner." Katara gasped as her hand went up to cover her mouth, and I could feel their hearts going out to me. A faint breeze brushed past us through the night air and swirled lightly through my newly-cleaned hair comfortingly.

I caught Aang giving me another odd look, but it was masked by the sympathy showing through his eyes.

"Why did they take you?" I looked over at Sokka, finding the best way to answer the question without giving away my secret. The secret that was the reason I had been tormented for so long.

"My family had a secret that the soldiers weren't happy we kept." That's all I could say, and they must have seen the secret in my eyes because they stopped pressing. I was thankful that my explanation had been so short. I didn't tell them of the torture, the tears, and the vileness of men. I didn't tell them of the cold days without food or water, the slaps of punishment, or the sleepless nights filled with painful memories of lost loved ones.

I didn't tell them my secret.

As I went with Katara into her bed roll once again I stayed awake even as they all fell asleep, and slowly stretched my hand out from the warmth and into the cold air. If I concentrated hard enough, I felt the familiar breeze begin to twirl around my fingers. I didn't know how, and my family didn't know how, but it was true.

I was an airbender.


	2. What it means to be the Avatar

I'm happy to see this story is being well received and hope you like the second chapter as much as the first

**Disclaimer: Atla ain't mine.**

[o]

Chapter 2

What it means to be the Avatar

"Anila?" Came a soft voice behind me in the cool morning air. "Are you awake?" There was a forlorn sound in Katara's voice, so as her soft voice woke me I shifted around so her back was to my chest.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. It's just…" I got the feeling that she was regretting saying anything, yet she plowed on. "Have you ever been in love before?" I frowned slightly.

"No, I can't say I have been. But you have?" Surely this is where she was going with her question.

"I thought I was, but…" she sighed and turned around as well so we were facing each other.

"Just before we found you Aang, Sokka, and I were staying with a group of bandits. Young bandits, led by someone named Jet. He's Sokka's age." She looked down in shame, and in any other case I would've expected a blush to color her cheeks, but now only a frown tugged at her lips. "I thought I could like him. But he was going to kill a lot of innocent people. He only failed because Sokka warned the village in time." A frown tugged at my lips as well.

"Sorry," she said, looking into my eyes again, the light from the fading camp fire illuminating our faces. "I just don't know how I could've thought I liked someone like him. A…a monster." My eyes softened at the young girl and my heart ached for the betrayal she had suffered.

"War changes people," I explained to her softly. "If it wasn't for this war I'm sure Jet would've been a wonderful man who you could've easily loved. You're a good person, Katara, and you strike me as someone who sees the best in everyone. I think you fell in love with the pure side of him. The person he would've been without the monster of war."

Her eyes widened as she looked at me, surprise coming off of her in waves, but her eyes slowly softened as she smiled.

"Thank you, Anila. That really means a lot." She then turned her back to me and I draped my arm over her waist once more. Last night we had taken this position because it was the only one we could, but this time I like to think it was because we were becoming friends.

…

We were in the air once again later that morning, and the air was still crisp and chilly from the night before. It was nice, especially knowing that the day would be just as hot as the last once the sun went overhead. Aang was searching for any signs of civilization while the rest of us sat in the saddle. Katara was studying a scroll while occasionally getting up to practice a stance, or moving her arms where she sat, while Sokka was polishing his odd sword. He had already sharpened his boomerang until the edge shined. Not that it hadn't been shining already. For the first few hours I had watched the gradually changing scenery, watching as lush and full forests turned into sparse scatterings of trees and the land began to look more and more dry. The switch fascinated me, and I was enchanted by the beauty of it all. However, my attention was eventually drawn to what Sokka was keeping himself busy with.

"What is that?" I asked finally, wary of breaking the silence. He looked up at me almost suspiciously, making me wonder if I should've just kept my mouth shut, until an unexpectedly excited look took over his face.

"This is a battle club, made from a polar bear's femur. It's been passed down through my family for generations. And this is my boomerang." He quickly moved on to grab his boomerang, letting me feel it as he explained it was made completely of metal. The bat-monkey flew over to take the boomerang from me and attempted to drag it to the other side of the saddle, but Sokka took it back absently as he scurried through his pack, grabbing a few more weapons.

I saw Katara roll her eyes and give me a look of sympathy before turning back to her scroll, but I honestly didn't mind his lesson on weaponry. The only weapons I had seen were Fire Nation ones and they'd only ever been pointed at me, which doesn't provide the best angle for studying them.

"This is my jaw blade. It's made from an arctic wolf jaw. I got this from some crazy guy that lived in the tribe and he swore it was made out of a _turtle-seal's _jaw. Can you believe it!" I laughed softly, not at the story so much as the delighted disbelief in the boy's voice.

"Was this Old Man Jarco? The one with the polar leopard boots?" Interjected Katara, to which Sokka nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, back home I'm famous for solving the –"

" – Hey guys," Aang interrupted Sokka from what no doubt would've been a long story. "It looks like there's a little village over there." All of our attention was immediately drawn over to where he was looking and we spotted thin trails of smoke coming up from a number of chimneys as breakfasts were being cooked.

"We should land before they can see us and walk the rest of the way," Sokka said, now serious. It amazed me that he could go so quickly from storytelling to leading the group flawlessly. He managed it like this wasn't the first time leadership had been thrust on him.

Aang took his advice and began lowering Appa towards the next spot clear from any greenery and large rocks.

"Do you think you can make it that far?" Katara questioned, to which I nodded.

"My legs are already much stronger." They left Appa in the clearing, not bothering to cover him since he could simply fly away if he needed to. I watched Aang hug the bison fondly in goodbye and flinched slightly as a small weight landed on my shoulder. I relaxed and reached a hand up to pat the animal's head.

"Hello little bat-monkey." He chattered at me before flying away to search for food as Aang approached.

"He's actually a flying lemur." I blinked at him and he gave me a sheepish look. "They used to be in the air temples. Now he's the only one left." There was a sad note in his voice that he didn't need to explain.

"What's his name?" The sparkle returned to his eye and he smiled up at me.

"Momo." I smiled back at him.

"That's a lot easier to say than 'Little Bat-Monkey.'" He laughed and my smile widened even as nerves grew in my stomach. I looked up at Katara and Sokka conversing softly ahead of us and glanced at the monk beside me, nervous about leaving the small group and going out on my own. I didn't know anything about surviving or making a living. I'd never really been in society before at all. My fists clenched and I felt my long nails dig into the soft flesh of my palms.

"Appa as well?" I asked to distract myself.

"Yeah. Well," the bald boy began. "Appa was actually stuck in the iceberg with me. Me, Sokka, and Katara found Momo in the Southern Air Temple after we left the South Pole. But the three of us, well…" he looked up at me with vulnerable eyes. "We're all that's left." I could see pain in him, pain that hadn't been given a chance to heal yet. I didn't know what he was experiencing, but I would do what I could just the same.

I got closer to the shorter boy and wrapped an arm around his thin shoulders. We didn't know each other well, but he still welcomed the embrace. He got closer as I had, pressing up against my side and I pulled him closer in response. He was so young. The world could be cruel to the most innocent without a care.

After a moment I pulled away, patting his back lightly before bringing my arm back to my side.

"I find it odd that only one flying lemur would be left in that Temple. Maybe once this is over you can go back and search for his parents and siblings." Excitement grew on his face and a bounce grew in his step.

"That's a great idea! I hadn't even thought about that!" He looked excited enough to run back to Appa and check the Temple that moment, so it's a good thing we finally reached the village before he did.

We stopped, and I stared at the waking village ahead of us. Few people were out, dragging carts of produce down to the market or strolling to enjoy the fresh morning air. One mother stood in front of her house talking to a neighbor as their children chased each other in a game.

The sight of it all terrified me.

"What now?" Katara asked, voice as uncertain as my thoughts. I shook my head slightly.

"I…I don't know. This is all new to me." She and her brother shared a look before her small hand grabbed my arm comfortingly.

"Why don't you come to the market with us. Maybe something there will give you an idea of where to start."

The market was lively despite the early hour. Women gathered to talk in groups when they weren't browsing the open stalls and children chased each other, leaving laughter in their wake. Few men roamed the walkways, but the ones that were there were either filling more stalls or haggling for goods.

The group of children joined the throng with an ease that spoke of how long they had been on the road – or the sky, I suppose – and I watched as Katara took the lead in doing the shopping. As Katara assessed different foods Aang quickly got distracted looking at goods or keeping Momo from taking off with any fruit, and Sokka struck up a conversation with a kind man easily twice his age.

I, on the other hand, trailed after Katara like a lost turtle-duckling. The younger girl was presently smelling ends of melons and gazing at the scars marring their sides. She abruptly turned her head and caught my gaze.

"I can feel you staring at me." There was a joke in her voice, but she beckoned me closer. A melon was thrust into my hands and the end was guided up to my nose.

"What do you smell?" I was used to relying largely on my nose, but no one had ever _asked_ me to smell anything before.

I inhaled, smelling something faint enough that it was easily masked by the smell of dust, baked goods, and the ever-present stench of body odor under the steadily warming sun.

I lowered the melon, wondering if I was supposed to be disappointed or not.

"Nothing." She nodded, taking it back.

"That's because it's not ripe yet. Now smell this one." She placed another in my hands and I complied. This time a deliciously sweet smell met my nose, immediately making my mouth water.

"It smells sweet!" I exclaimed. Katara smiled and took it back, placing it on the stall with the others.

"That one will be ready to eat tomorrow or the day after." She then pointed at the scars she had been inspecting before.

"These are caused by bugs in the fields, especially the butterfly-bees. They bite in to get the sweet juices, so the riper the melon is the larger the scars are."

I picked up another with a large scar marring its side and smelled the end of it. Somehow, it smelled even sweeter than the last one.

"This one would be ready to eat today." I watched as she grabbed a large one with few blemishes on the side and readied her coins to pay for it.

"We need a less ripe one so it has time before it goes bad. That way anything that ripens quicker can be eaten before this." The girl was very rational and planned for the future in a way many her age and older could not. Aang and Sokka were very fortunate to have her. Still, the sweetness of the melon lingered in my nose. I had never smelled anything so sweet, and the best prison food paled in comparison.

"What kind of melon is it?" Perhaps I could look to get some of my own someday.

Katara's hand stilled as she went to pay the owner of the stall. The man's face soured before smoothing over as he searched for a way to keep his customer. It must have appeared that she had changed her mind on the purchase.

"You've never had a watermelon before?" A watermelon? If I had, it was too far past to remember. I shook my head.

"Buy one and get the other half-priced! You won't find melons like these for miles!" Inputted the man loudly. Something in Katara's gaze shifted and she turned back to him with a smile.

"I'll take these two." She pointed to the one she had been getting in addition to the one I had just set down. The man brightened considerably as he took the money, and the boys were called over to take a melon each as Katara turned to me.

"You can take the ripe one with you when you go. It'll help you while you get on your feet."

Gratitude filled me at her generosity and thoughtfulness, but it also reminded me of my task.

She continued to look around, teaching me what to look for in different foods and also getting more thread and cloth for adjustments in Sokka's clothes, as he had hit a minor growth-

spurt, as well as some cheap cloth to mend the hole in their tent.

"Did you think of anything?" Katara asked once she was done, now out of the loud marketplace. I shook my head, ashamed and disappointed.

"You could go back to see if anyone's hiring," Sokka volunteered. Aang nodded in agreement.

"Maybe someone would give you a room in return for work, or something." Their optimism didn't affect my own, though I did try. Perhaps they were right, after all. Maybe someone would find value in a person without a day of experience in anything work-related. Or they might not even notice my inexperience if I didn't say anything. Yeah.

Katara was even less optimistic than me, if her face was anything to go by.

"Sokka, can I talk to you? And you too, Aang."

While they whispered among themselves I turned my attention back to the bustling village before us. Families were gathered outside to escape the indoor noon heat. Most of the men were away leaving primarily the woman and children. Some women were doing laundry, others caring for small gardens or any few animals they were able to keep without the amount of land they would need for a substantial flock. Vague memories from my old village flashed through my mind, and I knew that any who owned fields and herds would live at the edges of the village where there were few houses and trees marring their land. No doubt that's where the stall owners in the market came from, and where many of the men were now.

Perhaps I could head that way and look for anyone who needs a hand to tend their land and animals. An inexperienced hand, sure, but I would learn with time and practice. If I didn't starve first.

Their little group broke and Katara approached me with an uncertain look.

"Anila, we were thinking that maybe, since you don't have anywhere else to go, and only if you want to, you could come with us to the North Pole?" I blinked in surprise at her question and looked at the boys for more information.

Sokka's expression was indiscernible and Aang's held hopeful excitement.

"But why?" I asked them. "I don't have any way to help."

"That's not true. An extra pair of hands is always helpful, and you're a fast learner."

"You're also really nice," Aang added enthusiastically. They both turned to Sokka who eventually heaved a sigh.

"It also might be good to have another person help against the Fire Nation." I refrained from pointing out that I wouldn't be any good in a fight and instead let a smile grow on my face.

"Thank you. I would love to join you." A grin grew on Katara's face and Aang jumped high into the air with a celebratory _whoop. _Even Sokka gave a little smile, upsetting the image he tried to give with his arms crossed.

I smiled fondly at the young group – and the lemur scolding Aang as it settled back on his shoulder – and regarded them with amazement. I had known them for only a short time, yet here they were saving me again.

…

We flew hours at a time for the days following. Whenever we passed a decent body of water we would stop to bathe and for Katara and Aang to practice their waterbending, and I found myself watching them more often than not. I myself was doing my best to gain strength so I could be more helpful around camp, and felt immense pride at being able to do things I had never done before with strength I never thought I would have the opportunity to have.

As the days passed our surroundings changed until the lush wooded forests had turned into vast brown planes interrupted only by large columns of rock and small canyons scarring the land. I had never seen this sort of landscape before and I was just as awed by it as I had been the colorful forest.

One evening we stopped earlier than we usually did so Aang and Katara could practice at a small stream we had spotted while flying. The bodies of water and grown smaller and sparser as the land grew drier, so we figured it would be a good chance to refill waterskins and clean ourselves as well, especially since we would be flying all the next day to clear a large canyon. It would take the full day of flying to reach the other side.

A few hours later I sat in the sun to dry my wet hair and the spare dress Katara was lending me, watching as she began warming up. I watched her with longing as she easily twisted her limbs fluidly and guided the water from the skin attached to her waist. For a moment I contemplated simply sitting and watching her like I had been for the last few days. But then I set my lips with determination.

Mustering up my courage I stood up slowly and approached her as she began moving through memorized forms. As I got closer she streamed the water back into the skin and turned to me.

"Is something wrong?" I shook my head and stopped in front of her.

"No, actually, I was…hoping you could teach me." Surprise showed itself on her face and doubt filled her eyes.

"I'm not a waterbender," I clarified quickly, causing her face to clear. "Just the movements." She smiled.

"I would love to. Aang could help, too, if he joins us after his bath. Here, watch me and then we can try this move together." She began her demonstration and I watched as her limbs moved fluidly. A movement would start in one arm and as she twisted her torso the movement moved into the other arm as a leg turned slightly.

She looked like the water she could command at will. When I joined her my movements were stiff and hideous next to hers. But she was patient in any explanations and corrections she gave. My limbs, though stronger than they had ever been before, tired quickly and sweat lined my forehead. But I continued past the burning and shaking in my limbs.

"Imagine that your limbs are water. Everything is connected and flows into each other." I panted and swiped my arm across my forehead.

Easier said than done.

Just the same, I ran through the movement again, imagining this time that my arms themselves were water, and said water moved back and forth as I moved, flowing through my torso and my legs as they moved as well. And then promptly collapsed.

Katara giggled softly at my exasperated look.

"You should take a break." She helped me over to a large jutting rock and I leaned on it gratefully. "Don't worry," she reassured before continuing without me. "It'll get easier with time and practice." With that on mind I watched her with a wide smile on my face. Because with those words she had implied that she would continue teaching me.

Not long after I sat down Aang joined Katara. She pulled her water around wordlessly and they began passing the shimmering liquid back and forth.

"You're getting better every time, Katara. It's really amazing." I watched with amusement as the oblivious Katara completely missed the little blush that spread across Aang's cheeks.

"Anila practiced with me for a while, so I'm already warmed up. You pick things up so quickly it was nice to be able to teach someone again," she teased us lightly.

"You're learning waterbending forms? Cool! Maybe I can show you some airbending forms some time." I felt my eyes widen at his offer and gave a nod in response. A grin grew on his face, and the water hit him square in the chest when Katara sent it back to him.

Katara and I laughed at the sheepish look on Aang's face, water darkening the light color of his clothes and made him shiver at the contrasting temperatures of the warm air and cool water.

With a smile still on her face, Katara drew the water back into an orb and smirked at the younger boy.

"For now let's just focus on waterbending."

There was a visible difference in the styles both used. Aang's spoke of experience that only comes from having an element mastered already, while Katara's – though fluid – was still riddled with inexperience colored by hard determination. Both of their movements greatly resembled flowing water, yet all of Aang's movements had some semblance to wind.

Once energy returned to my limbs I rejoined them and this time received tips from both. But not long after that Katara left to go find Sokka, telling us to return soon to help set up camp for the evening. As soon as she was gone Aang excitedly began demonstrating some of his bending forms.

"You can just watch for now, since you already did a lot." I sat and watched for what seemed like hours, but in reality wasn't even one, as he moved through different stances. He gave names for each one and explained what it was meant to do.

I itched to stand and join him; to call the air and direct it with my movements, but I wasn't ready to reveal my secret yet. Plus, I figured it was time we headed back to help with the camp.

"We should head back," I told Aang. He nodded and stood from the pose he had been about to explain.

"Yeah, they're probably wondering where we are." I reluctantly stood and walked with the younger boy back to camp.

"You know, it's too bad you're not an earthbender," he said thoughtfully, causing my eyebrows to raise. "If you were then we could both learn together after we go to the North Pole."

They had explained their plan to find a waterbender on the flight here, as well as why it was so urgent. I still hadn't processed half of the things they had told me.

I smiled at the boy and nudged him with my elbow.

"You're really sweet, you know that?" He walked with a new bounce in his step after that. When we reached camp the four of us were assigned different jobs to do.

"I finished patching the tent, so we can sleep in it tonight to help us stay warm. Sokka, can you set that up?" Sokka heaved a sigh and went to fetch the tent from Appa's saddle.

"I'll get water from the stream for dinner," I volunteered.

"And I'll look around for food," Aang offered. Katara nodded at us.

"Then that leaves me gathering firewood."

While I grabbed the cooking pot Aang took the saddle off Appa, and the large animal shook himself before exploring the nearby area for anything to eat. We had stopped a decent way from the stream, but I relished every step it took to get there. A week ago I wouldn't have been able to make it this far, at least not without a few breaks to regain my strength.

I struggled to get the filled pan back to the camp with the added weight, but once I returned it was to a comical sight. Appa had found a desert melon somewhere in his foraging and was at present holding it securely against the ground while little Momo tried to get it with all his might. In the meantime, the two water tribe siblings seemed to be having a spat.

"Fine by me! If you're not going to do your job," Sokka cut off his words as he tore down the assembled tent. It was just at that moment that Aang returned from gathering food.

"Okay, I've got the grub if you guys got the…hey, where's the campfire?" I looked at the twigs littering the floor between the siblings, some stuck to the coarse fabric of the collapsed tent. "And what happened to the tent?" Despite my inclination to steer clear of the argument my arms were beginning to shake, so I took a few steps closer and carefully put the pot down, only spilling a few drops before releasing it.

"Why don't you ask Miss Know-It-All, Queen of the Twigs?" I rolled by eyes at the boy's antics and cheesy name calling, knowing after the days spent flying with them that he always had some clever name for everything. It seemed Katara was going to take her own chances at the name calling.

"Oh yeah? Well you're Mr. Lazy-bum, King of the…" Noticing the lack of bite in her insult, she bent down and grabbed one of the discarded twigs, chucking it at Sokka's head to provide a different kind of bite. "…Tents!"

"Ow!" I looked at the two locked in a glaring match and determined that dinner wasn't going to make itself. I'd helped Katara make soup before and was positive I could do it on my own despite never making it by myself.

I went to grab the pack of food to gather the ingredients I would need, determining that I would start by preparing them since the water clearly wouldn't be getting boiled for a while. As I worked I smiled as Aang played peacemaker.

He laughed at their antics and set his food down.

"Okay, listen guys. Harsh words won't solve problems, _action _will. Why don't you just switch jobs?" I raised my eyebrows while crushing a few dried herbs at how easily they had complied. I honestly expected more name-calling.

The baths must have put everyone in good moods, or something.

"You see that? Settling feuds and making peace, all in a day's work for the Avatar." With one spat down, he moved to settle the one between our animal companions, and in the meantime Sokka set down a pile of twigs, sticking dried plants into any cracks and handing me some stones.

"Try lighting that while I go find some more kindling." I took the stones from him and took one in both hands. Once again, I'd never started a fire before but I'd been watching Sokka avidly for the past few nights whenever he started the fire, and I figured that it couldn't be as hard as I thought it was.

I struck the rocks together like I'd seen him do but was disappointed when nothing happened. I set my lips and tried again, and again. I puffed a breath out in annoyance, sitting down more comfortably. I wasn't moving until I figured this out.

I had to be doing something wrong. I closed my eyes and tried to recall exactly how Sokka had done it the night before. It was hard to remember the details and in what order he had done it, but eventually I opened my eyes again.

I scooted over to the wood pile until I was right next to it and brought the stones close to a large patch of dried grass. Sokka stroke the stones together with confidence and strength, both of which I had been lacking in my first attempts. I took a breath and tried again, this time with all the strength I could muster and pretending to have some form of confidence.

My heart soared as sparks flew off the stones this time, none of them catching, but still there. Confidence found, I struck it a few more times and watched with satisfaction as the grass eventually held the sparks and grew into a small flame. By the time Sokka returned with his arms full of chopped tree limbs and his machete strapped to his back the fire was in danger of going down if it wasn't fed soon, so he didn't hesitate to lay a few pieces in. He laid them down in a rough square over the remains of the initial pile, and once the fire was stable again I had him set the pot down in the middle, afraid I would accidentally dump the water and kill the fire if I put it in.

The heat from the fire joined with the remaining heat from the setting desert sun causing sweat to bead on my forehead as I continued preparing the ingredients for the soup, dropping them in carefully once the water was boiling. At some point Katara came over with the small fruits Aang had gathered and began slicing those to go with dinner. The soup would nourish us and the fruits would fill us.

By the time it had grown dark any heat had deserted us. Since we were in the desert the days were stifling and the nights were freezing, so I wouldn't particularly have minded having the tarp in the tent to help warm us as we made ourselves comfortable. Though I had gained a little weight since joining the group I was still severely thin and lacked body weight to help keep me warm. So I was glad I was still sharing Katara's bedroll, warmed on the other side by Sokka's bedroll in the small tent. Aang didn't have a bedroll but being in the cramped tent seemed to keep him warm enough. I wondered if he was able to keep himself warm with bending, or if growing up in such high elevation had made him used to low temperatures.

…

We set out early the next morning in order to get to the Great Divide before the sun got too high. Katara, Sokka, and I tore down camp and repacked our bags while Aang put the saddle and reigns back on Appa. The cool morning quickly grew warm and the sun quickly began beating on our bear skin and prompted us to roll up our sleeves against the heat until we began flying once again and the resulting breeze helped fight the heat.

I was with Katara in my opinion on the Canyon. If the landscape surrounding was beautiful, the canyon ripping a hole down the center of it was absolutely breathtaking.

I ventured close to the edge to peer at the ground far below. Dizziness gripped me so I backed away a bit, worried I would accidentally step over to my death. The view was stunning. Despite the dry landscape there was a rainbow contained within the rocks. As the walls went deeper into the ground the color changed subtly, hypnotizing any who bothered to look.

I tuned out the siblings' most recent spat and drank in the view. Then my head snapped to the side before I even registered the sound of approaching footsteps. My eyes quickly found the Earth Kingdom man racing towards our group and relaxed at his non-threatening appearance despite the scowl on his face.

"Hey, if you're here for the tour guide, I was here first!" He pushed past Sokka roughly, visibly annoying the teen who promptly began mocking the man in his explanation to Katara about said tour guide.

I drifted back to the group, leaving the canyon behind me.

"Can't your tribe travel across without this canyon guide?" I asked the annoyed man.

"Of course not. Even if we could find a safe path down, it's like a maze in there. Only someone with experience can safely navigate to the other side." I looked back out at the chasm and saw the man was right.

Though it wasn't immediately apparent from this height, the stone columns jutting up from the ground formed confusing, twisting pathways.

"Is that your tribe?"

"It most certainly is not. That's the _Zhang _Tribe, a bunch of lowlife thieves. They've been the enemies of my tribe for a hundred years." Once the rugged bunch of people were close enough to hear the refugee whistled loudly to catch their attention.

"Hey Zhangs! I'm saving a spot of my tribe so don't even _think _of stealing it!" A thick-set woman dressed in bland furs and sporting a curious hairdo approached the man threateningly, causing him to back off in either wariness or disgust.

"Where are the _rest _of the Gan Xin? Still tidying up their campsite?" At the disgusted accusation the man regained his backbone.

"Yes! But they sent me ahead of them to hold a spot!" As the two continued their bickering I observed the group of people behind the woman, who I took as their leader. As the member of the Gan Xin tribe insulted their tribe as a whole protests built up from men and women alike. I set my lips at the animosity between the two groups that supposedly had lasted for a hundred years. Just then Momo began chattering from behind us as a low rumbling began, and we turned quickly to see a pile of boulders clearing to the side to reveal a portly yet strong old man in a worn and stained earth kingdom outfit and a straw hat protecting his face from the blazing sun.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting youngsters. Who's ready to cross this here canyon?" At the prospect of being able to explore the canyon up close rather than from the sky I found myself wishing I could follow the man and drink in the sights I had been deprived of for so long.

"Uh…one of them, I think," Katara answered uncertainly, and the refugee man took that as his cue to race up to the guide to stake his claim.

"I was here first! My party's on their way!" The guide raised his eyebrow at the refugee.

"I can't guide people who aren't here," he explained, as if this weren't the first time he had encountered this situation.

"Guess you guy's'll have to make the trip tomorrow," the leader of the Zhang clan said smugly, leading her people after her towards the guide. I sighed at the man's twitching face as he eagerly pointed out his approaching clan, who held themselves regally and refined. Nothing like the clan that was before us.

I headed back to my group, sensing tensions rising quickly. No matter the beauty of the canyon behind us, the protectiveness that was taking root in me urged me to stick by the three children who had saved me twice already.

"You're not seriously going to cave in to the spoiled Gan Xins! I mean, _we're _refugees too! And we've got sick people that need shelter." The poor canyon guide looked like he didn't care who went across first, and certainly didn't want to get caught up in the cross-fire between two feuding clans.

"I…uh-well…"

"We've got old people who are weary from travelling!" Called out the refugee who seemed very commanding next to the imposing leader-figure. Maybe a second-in-command? The leader's son?

As the two clans continued to argue I looked down at Aang as he began fidgeting restlessly as we looked between the leaders exchanging insults. He looked uncomfortable with the negative feelings, and unsure what to do next. Katara turned her head to look at him with an equally uncertain look on her face.

"Well Aang, ready to put your peacemaking skills to the test?"

"I don't know," he said, looking down. "A fight over chores is one thing. These people have been feuding for a hundred _years._"

I was all for leaving the clans as they were, suddenly eager to mount Appa and leave the unwelcome tension behind us, but Katara didn't even hesitate before walking forward and calling for attention. As she pointed out his status as Avatar everyone turned to him in sudden interest, and I felt him stiffen subtly. My gaze softened as I looked at the bald monk and I set a hand on his shoulder as he looked down to devise a plan.

"Uhhh…you could share the earthbender and travel together?" I pursed my lips at his innocence in the face of the clans' stubborn pride, and my eyes widened as he grew visibly more upset as they began arguing again, and he suddenly jumped forward in frustration.

"All right, here's the deal! You're all going down together and Appa here will fly your sick and elderly across! Does _that _seem fair?" I blinked at the commanding tone he had taken and the compromise he had found. Despite the clans' dislike for each other he had appealed to both leaders by offering to save their weak members from a long and laborious trek through a deep canyon. I wasn't surprised when they both agreed, causing Aang to smile contentedly.

From there we all began helping the sick and elderly board Appa, and the rift between clans was obvious even among them as they quickly separated to different sides of the saddle.

I observed with a frown as an elderly woman with a strip of cloth wrapped around her eyes was left alone in the chaos, and I watched as she stumbled blindly towards where Appa was. I had seen a blind person before, but the man I had seen in a cell as I passed hadn't had a cloth over his cloudy eyes. They had stared off into the distance without seeing anything, and I was sure if the woman didn't have a cloth over her eyes she would be the same.

I hurried over to her and grabbed her arm tentatively to lead her. She tried to flinch away at the sudden contact but I held on fast.

"It's alright," I assured her. "I'm a friend of the Avatar's." She relaxed at my words and allowed me to guide her towards Appa. The intelligent bison flattened his tail even further to accommodate.

"Step up," I instructed her as we got to his broad tail, and once again to clear the rim of the saddle. Despite the dislike towards each other I was glad that the Zhangs made a clear path for the blind woman and her fellow Gan Xin's scooted to make a spot for her in their side of the saddle.

Once she was sitting securely I released her arm and made to leave, but was held back by her withered and aged hand.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. I blinked, then turned back and grasped her hand firmly.

"You're welcome. Travel safely." With that I released her and made my way back down Appa's tail and to the others' side where they were bidding Appa farewell. Aang was rubbing the groaning bison's head, and I settled by Katara's side as Sokka approached from speaking with the earthbender.

"Aang, this feuding tribe stuff is serious business. Are you sure it's a good idea getting involved in this?" I shared Sokka's concerns and buried one of my hands in Appa's thick fur.

"To tell the truth, I'm not sure." A large grin grew on Aang's face at his confession. "But when have I ever been?" I promptly buried my face in Appa's fur as well. Appa groaned in response and I patted his side affectionately.

"He's the Avatar, Sokka," I heard Katara placate. "Making peace is his job."

"His job's gonna make us cross this whole thing on foot, isn't it?" I looked up at Sokka as he wilted with his rhetorical question, and despite his lack of excitement I was quite looking forward to it. Or at least somewhat, considering who our impromptu company would be.

"Okay," called the guide to catch everyone's attention. We ambled over towards him to hear him better.

"Now comes the bad news. No food allowed in the canyon." The man wriggled his fingers and adopted a mischievously haunting voice. "It attracts dangerous predators." His words caused yet another uproar and I couldn't help my eyeroll at their immaturity and childishness. They had wanted the canyon guide to guide them, and yet they won't listen to him. Again, the long-time canyon guide seemed to expect this response and answered patronizingly.

"Aww, you babies can go a _day _without food. Would you rather be hungry, or dead?" Without further ado he raised himself up on a pillar of stone with a rumble and called out so all gathered could hear him.

"Now we're headed down in ten minutes! All food better be in your gut or in the garbage!" Everyone grudgingly began eating as much as they could, and I forced myself to eat as much of the bread that Katara handed me as I could manage. The rest of our food was loaded onto Appa so we would have it for the rest of our journey, then each of us strapped water skins to ourselves so we at least wouldn't be dehydrated for the long trek. Once we were set Aang sent Appa on his way and we followed the guide down a narrow pathway hugging the canyon wall.

As I drank in the sights around me I quickly fell to the back of the crowd while the other three followed the guide near the front. Though it was the first time in days I had been this far from them for a good amount of time I couldn't find it in myself to worry. Despite the bland coloring of the landscape everything was fascinating, and I discovered that despite the dry and dead appearance of the brown canyon there was actually a lot of life teeming inside. My eyes followed a plant clinging stubbornly to the canyon wall with its tiny roots, and I turned my head to stare at it a bit longer until I had to turn ahead once more to keep from tripping on the rough pathway. It was amazing what could survive in spite of the odds, and even more wondrous how something could manage to even thrive.

With my eyes finally fixed ahead I observed the backs of the groups ahead of me. The drab Zhangs and the pristine Gan Xins were in their own clearly defined groups with a good amount of space between the two, but as I watched I spotted something interesting. A young woman dressed in travel-worn white robes was glancing back subtly at a member of the Zhang clan. I shifted to the side so I could see past a number of people and was shocked to see the man she was eyeing returning her gaze. The woman noticed as well and her cheeks grew faintly red as she turned away once again. I glanced at the man and noticed his cheeks shared the same rosy hue, but he hadn't removed his gaze from the woman. I tilted my head to the side and couldn't help but wonder if the clans truly despised each other as much as I initially thought.

I gradually made my way back to my group and reached them just in time to witness the guide create a path to bridge the first of the many gaps I had noticed marred our path, and I braced my knees slightly as the earth shook softly.

"Nice bending!" Aang said excitedly, hurrying to stay by the man's side. I lingered near Katara and Sokka, and smiled faintly when Momo chattered and hopped over to me from his spot in Katara's arms. My finger came up habitually to scratch the fur between his ears and he pressed his head up eagerly in response.

"Many of you are probably wondering how canyons are formed," the tour guy stopped and called back to the groups, regaining my attention from the lemur. "Experts tell us this canyon was most likely carved into the ground by Earth Spirits, who were hangry at local farmers for not offering them a proper sacrifice." My eyebrows raised slightly as I looked around once again, this time for any signs I had missed that might've led to that conclusion. Instead I met Katara's eyes and we shared a look before the earth began rumbling once again. This rumbling seemed more dangerous than the rumbling caused by the guide's bending, and my suspicions were confirmed when several people looked up and gasped. I followed their gaze as well to see boulders making their way down the cliff, ready to crush anything in its path. Which happened to be us.

The guide grunted and took a bending pose as I hunched over Momo and clenched my eyes shut in fright, but the crushing pain I expected never came. I opened my eyes as the guide began cackling and the rumbling grew faint.

"Guess the spirits are still hangry! Hope you all brought sacrifices." With that he continued on his way. I shared another look with Katara, this one slightly more wide-eyed than the last one.

"You don't think he's serious, do you?" I asked warily. She hesitated before shaking her head and shrugging.

"I hope not."

We continued our trek down the canyon for another while, and the sun had begun its decent by the time we stood at the bottom, watching as the guide bended a boulder into the bridge he had made, the resulting cascade of large rocks breaking more spots in the path on their way down. A large cloud of dust was raised as a result, thick enough to obscure our vision of anything past it.

"Why'd you do that?"

"These people are running the fire nation, aren't they? Gotta make sure we can't be followed." Just then a large shadow began growing in the dust cloud behind the two conversing males. My mind flashed to the predators the guide had mentioned earlier and fear struck my heart.

"Aang, watch out!" His head snapped up at my cry just as a hairy, insect-like limb emerged from the dust and snatched up the guide who began crying out in fear.

Aang twirled around and set a strong gust at the shadow, clearing the dust to reveal a hideous creature. It turned its massive head to stare at as with its numerous red eyes as the guide was lifted to the creature's mouth.

Everyone hopped into action, refugees fleeing in the other direction and my group charging the other way. I was conflicted. While it was a terrible thought, I wanted the four of us to flee with the others rather than risking ourselves for the guide. But on the other hand no one deserved to be eaten alive.

I groaned as I came to the conclusion that whether I was willing to sacrifice the guide or not the three children were already trying to save him, so I charged forward as well.

There was little I could do without any form of training, but I was determined not to be useless despite this. Sokka was presently running from the irate monster, but Katara and Aang were on their way to aid him. I made my way to the guide as he was thrown and landed in a heap on the ground, his limbs bent at unnatural angles. He needed a healer badly, but in the meantime I'd do what I could. As Aang finished off the beast I shifted the man slightly to keep his wounds from getting worse. He cried out in pain as I moved his arms to either side of him, so I patted his head awkwardly in a manner I hoped was somewhat comforting.

"It's going to be alright. We're going to take care of you." Katara joined me and helped get him in order, navigating his head to rest on a slightly raised rock.

"What was that?" Aang asked once the creature was gone.

"Canyon Crawler," the guide groaned out in response. "And there's sure to be more."

As he spoke Katara inspected his injuries and came to the same painful conclusion I had as soon as I saw him. After all, this wasn't nearly the first time I'd seen a broken arm.

"Without my arms, I got no bending. In other words…"

"…We're trapped in this canyon."

…

"I thought the whole point of ditching our food was so we didn't have to deal with things like canyon crawlers."

The leader of the Gan Xin had lifted an accusing finger against the other group before Sokka had even finished.

"It's the Zhangs! They took food down here even after the guide told them not to!"

"_What? _If there's anyone who can't go without food for a day it's you pampered Gan Xins." I sighed audibly and rolled my eyes at their childishness once again.

"Not _again," _muttered Sokka, to which I completely agreed. Katara shook her head and continued treating the guide's wounds.

But something bothered me. Something I'd learned over the years is that when someone points a finger at you, four point back at them. And both of them were pointing fingers, literally and metaphorically. My eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Aang tired of their bickering as quickly as I did. "Look, sticking together is the only way to-"

"-I'm not walking another step with the likes of them."

"Now, there's something we can agree on." Aang turned to us with a sigh not unlike the ones I'd been giving since we ran into the tribes.

"Any ideas?" Yes, I had one. I opened my mouth to give it to him, but the newly bandaged yet badly panicked bender opened his mouth first.

"No bending. We need to get out of this canyon. I won't die down here. I won't become part of the food chain!"

"_See?! _We're going to become part of the food chain because of you!" Again, the finger pointed at the Zhangs. As they picked up their arguing I stepped up to Aang.

"It's not going to work to travel together," I told him. "Perhaps it's time to separate them." By now I wanted them separated just as much as they wanted to be. They weren't taking the severity of our situation seriously in favor of accusing each other and bickering. No progress would be made if we all stuck together.

Aang nodded, but I knew he was disappointed. The kid had more heart than anyone in all the nations, and seeing such anger no doubt was taking its toll on him. The monk raised his head with determination and stepped closer to the clans.

"_Enough! _I thought I could help you guys get along, but I guess that's not gonna happen." With that the little wisp of a boy jumped impossibly high to land on a jutted rock high above us before guiding the two groups to travel on either side of it. Pride welled up in my chest at the commanding way he took control of the situation. Here we were, four kids surrounded by hordes of adults. Yet they were the ones acting like children, and were in fact being led by a child taking their role as adult.

Aang hopped down from the rock and landed lightly as the Zhangs and Gan Xins began on their treks, and the three of us went to join him.

"Sokka, you go with the Zhangs, Katara, you go with the Gan Xins. See if you can figure out why the hate each other so much." The two siblings shared a look before splitting ways, which just left me and Aang.

"Anila, I actually need you to come with me." I blinked in surprise, then nodded my consent. He brought me up to the tall rocks and from there we watched the progress of the two clans.

"I'm worried it'll make things worse if two of us go with one of the clans. And I can't go with one of them because…"

"Because that'll definitely make things worse," I finished for him. "I understand." For the rest of the day we walked, keeping an eye out for any more Canyon Crawlers. I would climb up on Aang's back whenever we reached a gap between the large rocks and he'd jump to the next large one before putting me down again. I'd be lying to say I wasn't thrilled. I loved being moved around by airbending and it almost seemed like the breeze up here was enjoying it as well, if the frequent little teasing tugs on my hair were anything to go by. I smiled faintly as my hair was ruffled and tugged on once again, and waved my hand dismissively as if the wind was a child I could shoo away.

Aang came closer to me as we walked, and I could tell there was something he wanted to say. But I wasn't going to press him.

"This is going to sound weird," he started and I looked down at him. "But I think the air likes you." I furrowed my brows in concern and decided to play ignorant.

"I wasn't aware the air was able to like someone."

"Us monks believe that everything is alive, including the four elements. It's not common but I've heard stories of the air preferring someone over others before, as well as with the other elements."

"And you think I'm one of these people?" He nodded without hesitation.

"Even as an air bender, I've never seen the air react to someone like it does with you. It's really amazing, and I know there's a lot in store for you."

We reached another gap so I once again climbed onto his back, glad I wasn't too heavy for him to lift. Sure, I was supremely malnourished and even after eating food regularly for a few days now my bones were still starkly obvious under my skin. But the boy was tiny. I was half afraid that he'd just collapse under me.

Once I was back on my own feet I gazed around me to help the time fly by. Now that the two groups were separated they almost seemed like civil people. The leaders stayed near the front, but everyone was conversing in a friendly manner with their comrades. Even Katara was holding a conversation with one of the Gan Xin girls her age while Sokka trailed further behind his group, no doubt keeping an eye out for any more creatures seeking to harm us, and occasionally sharing a few words with the guide who ambled on slowly beside him.

As I watched the girl Katara had been talking with darted for a large crevice in the rocks separating her and the other clan. Aang had flown down once again to talk with the guide, making sure we were still headed in the right direction, so I paused for a second to watch what she had in mind. The girl hid in the shadows of the rock and gazed at the Zhang tribe, seeking someone out. Then, her face lit up as she spotted whoever it was. She waved subtly, trying to get the man's attention. A few of the Zhangs grumbled at the sight of her but otherwise ignored her and continued on their way. But once the man caught sight of her his face lit up to mirror hers, before he rushed to join her.

My curiosity was piqued, and I watched as they conversed for a few minutes, clasped hands and nodded to each other, then darted back to their clans. Once the girl reached Katara again she talked quickly and the two pre-teens all but celebrated on the spot. I smiled. Whatever had just happened, the water tribe girl had played a part in it.

From up here I could see the other end of the canyon wall, and was glad to see that by the time we stopped at dusk the wall was a good bit closer. If we kept the same pace we could probably reach it before midday. Aang and I observed as the two clans set up their camps at the base of a rock looking over a flat valley in the canyon.

The two of us, however, landed on a large outcrop of rock a good ways away from the two. Aang used his bending to clear the rocks off of a flatter surface where we would bed for the night, and I went a bit further away to practice the forms he and Katara had shown me the previous day.

Though they were definitely easier to hold than they had been the first time, I still had to sit down on a rock and catch my breath after too short a time. The sky had darkened enough while I was practicing that when I looked up it was to see a million tiny pinpricks of light in the night sky and felt my breath catch for a reason other than physical exertion. While the world in full color was stunning, I still felt a certain fondness for the stars.

"Anila?" Came a small voice to my side. I turned to see the usually carefree Aang with slumped shoulders and a troubled look on his face. I offered him a peaceful smile and gestured to the spot beside me. He trudged over, head slightly downcast, and took the offered seat. I observed him as his knees were brought up with arms folded atop and his chin resting against them.

"What's wrong?"

A sigh escaped him, and he brought his face even further down so his forehead was rested against his arms now. As he sifted through his thoughts I turned my attention back up to the rapidly multiplying stars blinking lazily down at us.

_We're tiny, _they seemed to laugh. _Yet we shine so much brighter than you._

"Everyone expects so much." I looked back down once the muffled voice reached my ears and waited to see if he would say more. "What if I can't do everything, and I disappoint them?" My eyes softened at the weight in such a young child's voice. The Fire Lord had done many terrible and horrific things and putting the weight of the world on this child's shoulders was one of them.

"I need to master all the elements, defeat the…defeat the Fire Lord, and solve everyone's problems. I just don't think I can do it all." His arms tightened further around each other, legs tensing. "What if I disappoint _everyone?_"

While I wasn't certain what had brought up this train of thought, I did have my suspicions. Ever since this morning Aang had been expected to solve the problems of the people around him, even groups of complete strangers. Having the responsibility of their happiness thrust on his shoulders must have brought his mind back to the rest of the responsibilities resting on him.

Something inside of me yearned to take him in my arms and assure him that everything would be okay, and somehow take away all of his problems. But I didn't know everything would be okay, and no one could take away his problems.

I brought my own knees up and hugged them loosely to myself, contemplating what I could say that would best describe what I needed to express.

After a few moments of silence Aang's head popped back up to look at me so I offered him another smile before turning my head back up towards the little pinpricks of light.

"The stars are beautiful tonight," I noted. His face turned up as well to see, despite his dark thoughts.

"I guess," he muttered.

"They look exactly as they did a thousand years ago, and they will look the same a thousand years from now." He didn't make a comment this time, but I knew I had managed to capture his attention.

"To them we are small and insignificant. Our lives are given and taken again in less than a moment to them, and yet every night they come out to greet us. They see our failures and our successes, as well as both our hard and good times. To them, we are all the same."

The depressed hues in Aang's voice had left and been replaced by wonder at the images I set in his mind. "I never thought of it that way."

"And perhaps they're right," I continued. "We all have hard and good times, and we all have failures and successes. Life is given to everyone just as it is taken from us all." Now I turned my attention back to the boy, who reluctantly pulled his gaze away to turn it to me.

"You are just as human as everyone else, Aang, but at times people will forget that. Even you may forget that occasionally. But just as with everyone else, you will have both failure and success. You will suffer through hard times and enjoy good times. It's not up to everyone else to decide for you when you will be _you_, the wonderful boy who always does his best, and when you will be the _Avatar, _the inhuman being that possesses untold power and only ever succeeds. Because as the stars may see it, the two are actually one, and that one is you. So it must be that you're human too, and no human can only succeed."

He looked down once more, this time contemplating my words. When he finally faced me again the look in his eyes knocked the breath out of me. I had never seen such pure gratitude before, especially not on such a young and innocent face.

He still looked torn, but in a different kind of way. My words must have touched a tender spot in his heart because he looked near tears, yet his eyes spoke it all. This time I didn't refrain myself from taking him in my arms and he absolutely melted into my embrace.

"Thank you," he sniffed, "I think I really needed to hear that." I rested my chin against his bald head, happy I could help him in this little way.

At that moment something moved at the edge of my vision. I turned my head and squinted into the fading light, trying to discern what it was. My eyes widened slightly as I realized it was the girl and boy from before. It appeared they had escaped from their tribes to meet up and were now slipping off somewhere they couldn't be bothered and would be able to speak in peace.

I lifted an arm away from Aang's shoulder and pointed the two out before they disappeared behind another wall of rock.

"It appears your idea of having everyone get along has a couple more supporters." A smile grew on his face before he stood from the rock. I took the hand he held out and pulled myself up after him.

Now that his mind's load had been eased his stomach decided to voice its complaints next and Momo joined him in his misery. I smiled fondly at the two as they gazed longingly at the two separated camps and dreamed about food before setting off to find anything a could for kindling

The guide joined us soon after and before I knew it we were asleep next to a warm fire with the stars gazing on us from above.

…

As expected we reached the canyon's wall just as it reached mid-day, so we were left with the noon sun scorching our skin as we tried to think of a way out of the stone fissure. And by that I of course mean that the leaders of both clans were yelling insults at each other. Until weapons were suddenly drawn.

"I take it back," Aang said weakly. "Harsh words aren't so bad." The now-familiar annoyance reared its head in me as the adults were once again reigned in by a child, only to discover that both clans were, in fact, 'too baby to go a day without food.'

A scream sounded behind me and I turned sharply to see not one, but a whole horde of canyon crawlers rushing our group.

Panic rose inside me and just as before I was tempted to grab my three young companions and demand Aang airbend us out, leaving the childish tribes to be eaten along with the food they had brought despite the guide's warning (and looking back on it, they're the reason the first crawler showed up as well). Instead I found myself hiding behind a large rock hoping none of them would come after the untrained bender.

A shrill scream sounded from somewhere behind me to the side and I found myself running before I had processed that a child was the one in danger. My maternal instincts roared when I saw a little boy backed against a rock with a hideous beast bearing down on him.

Without thinking I called on the one thing that had never left me in all my years and with a _woosh _the air answered. The crawler was flung into the air and landed heavily on its side a decent distance away. Without further ado I scooped the boy into my arms and ran back in the direction I came from before the crawler could regain its bearings. The boy wrapped his arms and legs around me in fright and buried his head in my neck to hide from the monsters around him. My weak arms tightened around him, strengthened by something inside me I didn't know was there.

As soon as I could I ducked behind another rock and looked around for any immediate danger. All around us people screamed and either ran or attempted to fight. I tried to spot any of my companions but none were in sight. Worry threatened to take over so I slid to the ground and cradled the boy between my crouched knees and torso, ready to take off at any moment. His hold on me didn't lessen so I continued to cover as much of him as I could with myself. Maybe none of them would come after us if we seemed small and helpless. I certainly hoped so.

"Everyone!" Came Aang's voice, amplified to be heard over the noise. "Look at me and do what I do!" I lifted my head and shifted slightly to look towards where Aang's voice had come from. As I watched the Avatar trapped and mounted a beast with one of the bags of food.

My head swiveled as I looked for another bag to use and spotted a cluster not far away, so I grabbed the young boy's shoulders and forced him slightly away from me. Tear filled eyes met mine and I forced a smile to help ease the fear I saw in them.

"Hello Sweetie. I need you to do something really quick, alright?" A moment later the boy was holding tightly onto my back instead while I ran quickly over to the food, his arms and legs wrapped around my neck and midsection almost painfully. At one point I had to reach up and loosen his grip around my neck so I could run without suffocating.

Already people were mounting in pairs and no one seemed any worse for it. As I ran a man joined me. He took a look at the child on my back before facing ahead again.

"You bait, I trap?" I nodded my affirmative before scooping up a couple large fruits and turning to bait the nearest crawler. The man emptied a bag and followed, veering to the side so he could catch the beast by surprise.

The boy squeaked as the beast turned its attention to the food in my hands and I felt him bury his face in my hair.

"It'll be alright," I breathed, shaking the fruit a bit to keep the crawler's attention off the man as he quickly swooped in and secured the bag over its muzzle. I nearly cried out in relief at not having been eaten, but decided to focus on getting on it before celebrating.

Once mounted I instructed the boy to climb between me and the man, then secured my arms around both of them not a moment too soon.

"Now follow me! We're riding out of this hole!" I watched as Aang swung the bag of food hung to the end of his glider, and blinked in surprise as the smell got strong enough that even I could easily tell what food was contained within. My eyes widened as I realized Aang was using his bending to keep all the crawlers focused on the one bag, instead of the remaining food left on the canyon floor. Then as one the crawlers began making their way up the canyon wall.

Normally I would've soaked up the unusual view as the canyon crawler began its ascent, but as the adrenaline left my system shame filled it. I looked down at the boy who was gaping at the view, no longer frightened of the hungry creatures.

I had wanted to leave him. Him and every other child in the group and all others innocent of their leaders' mistakes. But even now I worried for my companions and hated the thought of any harm coming to them. I couldn't protect everyone, so who do I protect and who do I leave to their own devices? I felt so conflicted. I dropped my head to rest my chin lightly on the boy's hair and my heart lightened slightly at the small giggle it prompted.

I would think on this later. For now I would just be thankful I still _have_ a later.

…

I watched with a smile as the boy reunited with his parents, and brushed it off when they thanked me over again for saving their son. I was happy to see him go, but just the same something inside me ached as he disappeared. I let out a sad sigh and turned my mind elsewhere.

My eyes darted through the group, searching for my companions and hoping beyond hope they were all there and unharmed. When I finally spotted them a relieved smile darted across my face and I ran over to them.

"Anila, you're okay! I was worried when we couldn't find you." Katara hugged me once I reached them and I returned it fiercely.

"I was worried something happened to you guys, too. I couldn't see you anywhere." Sokka gave my shoulder a soft punch since he was too manly for hugs, and I beamed at him and Aang. Relief made my heart burst, because these kids were honestly the closest thing to a family I could remember having. If anything had happened to them I don't know what I would've done.

The smile fell from my face as soon as the two leaders began speaking, and I remembered whose fault it was that everyone was in danger in the first place.

"I never knew a Gan Xin could get his hands dirty like that."

"And I never knew you Zhangs were so reliable in a pinch."

"Perhaps we're not so different after all."

I pursed my lips as they finally, after all this time, began speaking and acting like adults. If the leaders could come to peace and put an end to this ridiculousness, I may forgive them for needlessly putting everyone's lives at risk.

"Too bad we can't rewrite history."

That's it.

"You must be joking." My voice had taken on an icy edge I'd never known I was capable of employing. I wasn't the only one to take note of it, and suddenly I found myself under the close scrutiny of the chiefs, a good amount of their people, and all three of my companions. Then I realized it was exactly where I'd wanted to be since this had all started up.

"Ever since we met your groups you two have pushed your complaints onto us like a pair of petulant children." The leader of the Zhang tribe opened her mouth but I cut off her retort with a sharp look and continued past her.

"_Not only _that, you endangered the lives of all your people for what, a couple of meals you would've easily survived without?" At this they finally began to look chastised. Sokka came up beside me, no doubt to stop my tirade, but I wasn't finished with them yet.

"We are all in the midst of a world-wide war, all against the same enemy. Now is the time to put aside our differences and unite against them. If the two of you can't do that and act as examples for your people, then you are unfit to carry their lives in your hands." At some point Aang and Katara, with Momo perched on her shoulder, had joined Sokka at my side. It was then I realized they weren't trying to stop me, but _support _me.

The two chiefs were again looking to question the prejudices set by the past and looked uncertainly at each other before the white-haired leader turned to us.

"But the legend of our ancestors, Gin Wei and Wei Gin…" I shot him a 'really?' look, but a voice to my side caught our attention.

"Wait. Gin Wei? Wei Gin? I know those guys!" As Aang corrected their views I watched as the leaders' malice for each other finally faded away and their people copied their example noticeably as the anger left them as well.

"I suppose it's time we forget the past."

"And look to the future."

A large smile took residence on Aang's face at the two tribe's union and I felt a small one grow on my own to accompany it. I was so ready to fly off and put all of this behind me when of course a small commotion rose up from both groups almost simultaneously.

As the clamor rose the reason for the panic was made known, and I felt the blood rush from my face. It appeared that the two people Aang and I had spotted sneaking away from camp had never found their way back.

I looked out into the endless labyrinth of jutting rocks we had just escaped and realized we would have to return to search for those lost in the maze. Before I had the chance to consider leaving anyway residue guilt flared up to greet me, and I immediately turned to find the child I had saved. Hard resolve rose up inside me at the sight of him safely in his mother's arms and I turned back to my comrades.

"We have to go back for them."

"Let's take Appa and retrace our path. Hopefully they haven't wandered far." Aang ran over to his bison, newly freed of his load, and quickly greeted him before twisting around to land on top of his head.

Katara, Sokka, and I shared a look before racing after him and taking our own spots in the saddle.

"Avatar! Wait!" We looked down at the two chiefs who had called out.

"Let us come with you. They are our people."

"And it's our fault that their absence was only just noticed." Aang looked back at us briefly before nodding.

"We'll need all the eyes we can get."

They scrambled up Appa's tail and looked on in awe as the ground fell away. From then our search was quiet as we shielded our eyes from the bright afternoon sun.

"Young lady," came the elderly man's voice from beside me, and I looked up in surprise at the sudden break in silence to meet his gaze. "You were right when you said we've been acting like children. We have set a terrible example for the people looking up to us in letting something so far in the past affect our better judgement for the present. I want to apologize for my behavior, and for forcing you four to clean up my messes."

"I want to apologize to you guys, too."

We nodded our heads in acceptance of their apologies, then I pursed my lips.

"How do we know you won't return to old habits as soon as you disagree on something?"

The two looked at me sheepishly but didn't offer an answer.

"Well," offered Sokka. "That might help."

I looked down where he was pointing to see the two teenagers holding hands and waving up at us frantically. We flew down to them quickly, and the young woman embraced Katara as soon as she was back on the ground.

"You were right," I heard her whisper. "Our clans don't matter to him." As soon as the chiefs' presence became known the two girls separated and both runaways bowed their heads in shame.

"Chief, I'm sorry for delaying our journey by leaving and getting lost," the Zhang man spoke to his chief. "But I even more regret to tell you that I don't care about the legends of old. I am in love with a member of the Gan Xin tribe." His head bowed in expectation of punishment so he didn't see the two chiefs share a look of amusement.

"The two of you sneaking off like that was irresponsible and could have ended with both of you dead," the elderly man chastised, before the female chief took over.

"But I guess we aren't really in the position to say much. You missed a lot while you were gone."

The teenagers rose their heads in shock at the short reprimand and their eyes widened as the man came forward and placed a hand on their shoulders.

"You'll be happy to learn that we'll be travelling to Ba Sing Se as one tribe, and I do believe the affection you two share will help us stay together even when travel grows difficult."

Excitement grew on their faces before they embraced each other tightly with disbelieving laughter. At the show of relief by two allowed love I turned to Aang beside me with a small smile.

"I do believe you can count this one a success." A tender smile grew in response to my words and I easily welcomed the boy into my arms. Over his head I caught Katara and Sokka's eye and motioned them to join us. Sokka let out a groan in complaint but his happiness was plain to see in the way his lips quirked slightly despite his protest.

In the embrace of three children I realized I had finally found where I belonged, and that I would do anything to keep these people, my family, safe.

…

After we bid farewell to the two groups made one, and the guide who renounced his job in favor of traveling with the refugees, Aang's deceit became known to our amusement. Then we finally loaded up onto Appa and continued our journey north.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," I admitted after some time.

"Really?" Asked Sokka. "Cuz it was _way _worse than I thought it would be. We had to walk the whole way! Without food!"

"Sokka, we did have food."

"But only in secret, which isn't the same as having it whenever."

"Well Anila and I didn't have _any _food!"

I rolled my eyes at their continued antics, laid my head back on the edge of the saddle, and closed my eyes in contentment.

[o]

As always, feedback is much appreciated.


	3. That's what families are for

**Stegosaurus1412:**** The Romeo and Juliet reference was actually unintentional, but after reading your review I can see how well it fits. I just figured that particular episode needed something to keep it interesting. It's never been my favorite episode so adding that little tidbit made it more enjoyable. I also hadn't realized just how much of a Mary Sue Anila comes across as, though I don't mind the damsel in distress. In that first chapter that's essentially what she was, but from here on out she'll be growing and learning to stand up for herself. Thank you for leaving such a thorough review. These are the ones I appreciate most.**

Hello all, I hope you're doing well. Valentine's is just a few days away, so I hope you've got your plans up and ready with your special someone. Those of you, like me, who will be spending it alone…well, more chocolate for us.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize**

[o]

Chapter 3

That's what families are for

_I was curled in on myself in a corner of my metal cell. The cold seeped into my bones, but after so long it was more normal than being warm. Footsteps sounded outside the heavily locked door and the deadbolt clanged loudly through the room._

_It was a little early for lunch to be brought in, but everything in my life was determined by the guards; if they deemed it time for lunch, lunch it is. If they figured I shouldn't have lunch altogether, it's the same._

_I looked up briefly to determine which guard it was, then brought my eyes back up in slight curiosity. He didn't have any food with him._

_He stepped further in and closed the door behind him. That was normal, too, but this time an ominous chill ran down my spine._

_He walked to the door of my cell and I over sharply at the sound of keys jingling. It was in that moment I met his eyes and felt my body freeze in terror. He was looking at me like a predator._

_And I was his prey._

_…_

I woke up sharply, fear coursing through my veins. Once upon a time I would scream after nightmares, but I had learned better than that long ago. Instead I laid back in the bedroll, heart racing and panting short, quick breaths.

I knew sleep would be long in returning, so I settled for listening to the sounds of the night, and watching as the stars twinkled as the moon traveled slowly across the sky, and tried to calm down. I synched my breathing with Katara's next to me, and ever so slowly felt my heart begin to beat normally again.

As sleep finally began tugging at my eyelids a scream jolted me into an upright position and I looked around frantically for any sign of danger. Lustful hazel eyes briefly flashed across my vision before I shook myself back to the present.

Momo scurried across our laps at the abrupt awakening, which in turn woke Katara and Sokka. Katara woke easily, already partially awake from me sitting up, and Sokka sat up, half-asleep, with two weapons raised.

"What's going on? Did we get captured again?"

"It's nothing, I just had a bad dream. Go back to sleep." Sokka easily followed his advice while I watched in concern as the monk circled into a protective ball with his back to us.

"Are you alright, Aang?" Katara asked past me.

"I'm okay."

"You seem to be having a lot of nightmares lately." I pursed my lips at her observation, knowing she slept through most of his nightmares. I was usually awake enough of the night to hear the pained gasps, and the strangled muttering of names only he remembered. I knew he dreamed of his people and their demise. I could hardly imagine the pain of waking up one moment and learning that everything I knew, everyone I loved, was just gone. It would be excruciating.

Sokka sat up in sudden interest at Katara and Aang's conversation.

"You guys want to hear about _my _dream?" He was ignored by the two, but I smiled slightly at his call for attention.

"Maybe in the morning, Sokka. For now we should all rest." At my words he again laid back down, willingly going for whatever sleep he could salvage and Katara followed soon after.

Not long after that their breathing went even again, but I knew Aang was still awake. I took a deep breath and released it as I eased myself from Katara's sleeping skin. From there I lowered myself against Aang's back and draped my arm around his middle bending an arm under my head as a cushion.

"I can't sleep either," I explained in response to his unasked question. He didn't say anything, but he didn't pull away so I stayed. We laid in silence, neither able to sleep, both tormented by the past. But I knew I couldn't make him talk to me, at least not yet, since he wasn't ready to release his grief yet.

"Anila?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you say something really wise like you usually do when I'm upset?"

I frowned slightly at the vulnerability in his voice and wondered what I could say. He had completely lost everything. He was alone, or at least he may think he now is.

I blinked and remained quiet as words formed in my mind, determining how best to fill the gaping wound in his heart.

"No matter what," I started hesitantly, "past or present, you aren't alone. We're all family now so we'll always be by your side."

He curled up even tighter under my arm and I wondered if I had said something wrong. Then he slowly uncurled from himself and accepted my embrace fully.

"I've never really been part of a family before," he said softly. I squeezed him affectionately in response. There was silence for a while longer before Aang pressed back against me, looking for comfort in my contact.

"At the end of my dreams, right before I wake up, I see a man surrounded by fire. It's the Firelord." I curled around him tighter.

"You won't be alone for that, either."

"That's what I'm worried about," he said quietly.

"Yeah. That's what family's for, too."

…

At some point during the night both of us managed to go back to sleep. The morning greeted us with a gentle breeze and clear blue skies. I helped tear down camp while Katara cleaned dishes and Sokka went out for food.

Aang was back to his usual, smiling self as he prepared a tired bison for the day's travels. As Sokka returned empty-handed Appa groaned in complaint at waking and covered his face with his large arms.

"Look at those clear skies, buddy," Aang encouraged. "Should be some _smooth _flying."

"Well we better smoothly fly our way to a market, cuz we're out of food."

"Wait guys, this was in my dream. We shouldn't go to the market." I shot Sokka a bemused glance as I put the last of our packs into a pile waiting to be loaded.

"Why Sokka, what happened?"

"Food eats people!" This time my glance was a deadpan.

"I'm sure it was _just _a dream, Sokka," I assured him.

"Also, Momo could talk. You said some very unkind things," he addressed said lemur. I had just decided to tune out the details of Sokka's odd dream in favor of simply nodding occasionally to pacify him when he suddenly turned to address me.

"And get this, _you _were an airbender!" He then broke down into laughter, so he didn't see the blood rush from my face.

"Like Anila said," Aang spoke from Appa's head. "It was just a dream." His voice had taken on an edge that effectively cut off all further conversation.

Before long we reached a small fishing village perched along the side of a rocky mountain extending out into the sea from the mainland. Aang lowered Appa into the water and guided him to rest next to one of a few docks since he was too large to land directly in the village.

Katara once again took charge of the shopping and headed to a series of stands manned by a sour-faced woman. Baskets were provided freely to promote larger shopping loads, and ours was filled quickly with various fruits and vegetables.

Eventually we reached the stall manned by Miss Sourness herself. She immediately began trying to sell Katara an obviously rotten fruit, from what she's taught me. Until it became known that we were out of money anyway.

"Great!" Began Sokka. "We're out of food and money! What are we gonna do now?"

"You could try finding a job, tough guy."

Their attention was caught by an old couple arguing about the safety of going out despite the seemingly good weather, but my mind had gone elsewhere. Though I was unsure of my exact age, I did know for sure that I was older than Sokka. Thus, I felt obliged to search for a job as well.

"I'll do it," called Sokka, approaching the bickering couple. I, on the other hand, hesitantly approached the sour-faced woman.

When she saw me a glare was aimed my way.

"No money no food," she snapped. I pursed my lips with nervousness.

"That's not actually why I'm here." One bushy eyebrow raised at my words, so I plowed on before she decided I wasn't worth her time.

"I noticed you have a good amount of stalls under your care, which must be very time consuming. I'm looking for a job to do for the short amount of time my companions and I will be here."

She sized me up with her eyes for a few long moments, and just when the nerves were really beginning to hit she finally spoke again.

"Why should I hire you?" My heart soared at the tentative line being offered.

"I'm a hard worker and a fast learner. Not only do I know a sufficient amount about produce, I'm willing to do any of the less pleasant tasks they often involve."

She grunted in a very un-womanly manner before grabbing something behind the stall and appearing around the corner with a wheelbarrow sporting smeared rotten fruit on its walls and an unpleasant smell, as well as dozens of flies buzzing around at the abrupt movement.

"At the end of the day I'll determine how much your work was worth." I nodded my confirmation to her condition.

"What do I do?"

Not long after that I was sorting the fruits in her stalls as directed, with riper fruit at the top of the selling piles and rotten fruit tossed into the foul-smelling wheelbarrow. It was a form of monotonous labor that I'd never experienced before, and I reveled in every moment of it. My destiny, it had long seemed, was to die as a prisoner of the Fire Nation. I never saw myself in the open air, free, and working to earn money.

As the hours wore on the clear blue sky remained, but for a dark grey outcropping of storm clouds approaching from the ocean. The ocean was growing more tumultuous and the waves were growing in size, which I kept a wary eye on as I slowly but surely made my way through the stalls. Sokka and the old man were just about done getting the boat ready by mid-morning so Katara and Aang started asking him once again to back out and find shelter from the now apparent bad weather now rapidly approaching.

Though not vocal about it because I was preoccupied with my own work I was concerned as well. I had witnessed a few terrible storms through the bars in one of the cells I'd had growing up (one of the only windowed cell I'd had, until it was decided that I may try to attack someone with the fresh breeze it welcomed in) and the thought of Sokka on the raging waves with a rickety old boat as his only protection didn't sit well with me.

"The girl and the boy with the tattoos have some sense!" The woman joined, just as concerned for her husband as we were for Sokka.

"Wait, those are _airbender_ tattoos." I paused in the motion of tossing a rotted fruit, from a stand near to them, surprised at a common fisherman's knowledge.

"Well I'll be a hog-monkey's uncle, you're the Avatar."

"He sure is!"

"Don't look so proud of it. You abandoned the world."

My jaw clenched at the man's words, but while I itched to go over there and confront him, I really didn't know if it was my place. After all, to some it may very well seem the Avatar had abandoned them. Maybe not Aang himself, but the power he had to restore peace – that had disappeared for a century.

I watched with the fruit still in my hand, conflicted, as Aang backed away slowly from the two of them while Katara defended him before she finally noticed and he took off on his glider.

"That's right, you better run!"

"You're a horrible old man!"

She boarded Appa quickly in order to keep up with Aang. The bison in question must have sensed the tension in the air because he easily covered the man with a great splash of water on his way up.

As they continued to load supplies I finished sorting the stand, deep in thought. Finally, I made up my mind and built up enough courage.

Going through the last few unsorted fruits on the stall I left the wheelbarrow and stalked over to the man.

"Well at least Anila's going to say bye," I heard Sokka tell the man as he went below deck again. But instead of waiting for Sokka to re-emerge as he seemed to expect I stopped in front of a man. I had decided. I couldn't protest his claim that the Avatar had disappeared, because it had. But he was in the wrong for placing that blame on Aang.

"He's just a boy," I informed him without further ado.

"Pardon?"

"The Avatar that you just accused of turning his back on the world. He's just a boy."

"If he hadn't disappeared this war wouldn't be going on today, and we would all live in peace."

_"Whether or not _that's true," I stressed, not willing to argue could-have-beens, "The fact is that he is still simply a child, and you just put the weight of the past one hundred years unfairly onto his shoulders. A child who recently found himself in a hostile world with a war everyone expects him to end, and the crushing knowledge that he is the only person that remains of his people and culture. That is the boy you just attacked with your accusations."

He didn't seem to know how to respond, so as soon as Sokka came back out he pounced on the chance to abandon our conversation.

"Well boy, looks like we're ready to go."

A grin of anticipation grew on the water tribe boy's face, but it was easy to see the tinge of worry on his face as he eyed the waves further out at sea, now easily the size of a small house.

"Bye Anila!" he called. Dread grew rapidly inside me at the thought they were actually going out there. Something must've shown on my face because his grin disappeared and he made his way off the boat to join me on the dock. He raised his arms in defense. "Listen, I know you guys don't want me – "

I took a step closer and enveloped the slightly shorter boy in my arms.

"If any of us can survive a storm at sea it's you. Remember everything you've been taught about manning boats. And by Prithvi almighty," I held him slightly away from me and looked into his shocked eyes. "You come back to us."

As they left the dock fear had finally settled on Sokka's face. The teen probably hadn't really thought of what he was doing, just wanting to prove he was useful to his group of companions, as well as show his fearlessness. And now the sole man of the Southern Water Tribe, who knew full well that dangerous waters regularly claimed many lives realized the difference between being fearless and being brave: fearlessness is very similar to foolishness.

The wind picked up dramatically as they sailed further and further away, blowing my hair around as I turned to return to the sour woman.

I found her gazing at me with a peculiar look on her face. At meeting my gaze she seemed to snap out of it and returned to closing her stalls. Due to the storm no one was out, everyone retreating to their homes for shelter. Even a number of the stall minders had gone to ensure their family was safely indoors rather than helping to secure the stalls.

"Sort that last one, then help me close the stalls."

I nodded and got back to work, sorting quickly so I could start securing her lively-hood. But my mind was drifting towards Sokka as the wind grew in force and rain began pelting down. At one point I spotted the fisherman's wife begin making her way into the mountain, no doubt in the direction Aang and Katara had gone.

At the reminder of my two other companions a whole new slew of worries began pelting me like the rain.

Instead of being distracted by things I no longer had any control over I needed to trust that Katara could take care of Aang and Sokka would do his best to survive. As for me, I had some stalls to secure against the buffeting wind.

…

The storm gradually grew worse, and by the time I had tied the last rope I was shaking with cold and struggling not to get blown away by the wind, clothes and hair sopping with rain. It was about then Appa landed nearby, just barely fitting on the walkway since no one was around anymore to crowd it.

"We're getting Sokka!" Katara yelled. I scrambled up Appa's drenched tail without further ado.

"They headed that way!" I called to Aang, pointing further out to sea.

"Yip yip!"

All eyes strained against the darkness, looking for the little vessel on the massive roiling waves, and I prayed to every god I knew that it hadn't already been torn apart by the vicious water.

"Where are they?!" Just as I screamed the question another large wave caught my eye, only this one was rapidly descending on us. A scream tore itself from my lips even as Aang and Appa worked to clear it.

"Come on Appa!"

I was glad that I chose to grab onto Katara in fright, cuz if I had closed my eyes instead I would've missed Aang airbending our way safely _through _the water using only his staff.

_I want to be able to do that. _The thought flitted through my mind, almost too quick to catch since just beyond that wave was the boat, safely afloat and not torn apart, only visible against the dark water because of the lightning that lit up behind it.

As Aang excitedly pointed out the boat my eyes searched around us for any other waves attempting to take us down.

Instead I spotted something worse.

Just behind us was a small Fire Nation ship bobbing about in the worsening waves. I turned around as the darkness began eating it out of sight, before completely disappearing behind the waves as Appa descended.

Aang jumped deftly off Appa's head and landed on the deck, just in time to save the man and Sokka from getting crushed by the damaged and falling mast.

The two were then promptly handed a rope and pulled safely into the saddle.

I gaped at the wall of water rising behind the bison and realized belatedly that the others hadn't noticed it yet.

"Aang! _Wave!_"

Gasps were torn from all of us, but there wasn't anything we could do. The water overtook us in a matter of seconds, just enough time for all of us to grasp onto the side of Appa's saddle.

In one blink I was being pelted by bruising raindrops, deafened by howling winds, and hanging onto the saddle with all the strength remaining in my exhausted arms.

The next a wall of water slammed into my back with the consistency of rock, and despite my best efforts I felt myself get ripped away and sent spinning in the inky-black depths.

I flailed my limbs in search of anything to grasp onto, terror freezing my heart at the prospect of being lost to a watery grave.

I couldn't tell which way was up and even if I did I wouldn't be able to swim my way towards it. My lungs screamed like they never had before, and just as I finally succumbed to the need to breath I felt thick fur brush past the fingers of my hand. Without a thought I fisted it and pulled myself flush against Appa, clinging to him with a level of desperation I wasn't aware I possessed.

Salt water filled my mouth and lungs, and I knew it wouldn't be long before the fuzziness encroaching on my vision took over completely.

_Please, Aang, _I thought weakly. _Get us back up fast._

Almost as soon as I thought it a blue glow appeared from over Appa's head, followed closely by a bubble of air enveloping all of us.

As I vomited water from my spot on Appa's side I could hear the others coughing from above. Tears streamed from my eyes as I was finally able to take a ragged breath of sweet, wonderful air.

Without further ado Aang led Appa out of the water, and I watched the back of Aang's head in amazement as the blue light faded from his tattoos. But my attention was quickly drawn away by the ship we had emerged not far from. Namely, by one of the men standing on the deck.

Something tugged at the back of my mind, telling me I had seen him in the past. It wasn't until the teen's eyes left Aang's and met my own that recognition flared. And going by how his amber eyes widened in surprise, the banished Prince of the Fire Nation recognized me as well.

…

By the time we finally made it to the cave the storm was beginning to let up. Shivers wracked through all of us and there was nothing I wanted to do more than curl up next to a raging fire.

When we touched down the woman embraced her husband in relief of his safe return, before promptly admonishing him for his earlier behavior. Then Sokka was slapped a fish as payment for his work.

As the man apologized to Aang I turned as he then went and conversed with Katara, happy with the new chemistry growing between the two, and couldn't help but wonder what happened with them while Sokka and I were away. Another thought that had been tickling my mind began making its way to the forefront, so as the others made their way gratefully to the smoldering fire I instead approached the soaked fisherman.

"Not many recognize Aang's tattoos. How did a common fisherman come across the practices of a dead race?"

He scratched the back of his head almost sheepishly before answering.

"My great-grand-daddy had a few stories of the air nomads that crossed through here when he was a boy. I was always a fan of those stories in particular, so I suppose meeting your group turned out to be the answer to an old-boy's dream."

I raised an eyebrow in amusement before smiling at the goofy grin he was wearing.

"Come on," I laughed. "Let's go warm up before we catch something terrible."

…

The sour woman ended up paying me enough to refill our supplies somewhat, which we did happily before bidding the village goodbye and taking off into the slightly over-cast sky.

Once we were settled Aang joined us on the saddle and let out his story, and the little comforting smiles sent his way by a certain waterbender easily explained the stronger bond between the two of them.

"Even though I wasn't there to help a hundred years ago I'm here now, and I'm going to make the most of it," he concluded.

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it slightly. "And if you weren't here now I for one don't have any idea where I would be." It was completely true. Surely the air nomads' genocide and Aang's subsequent discovery had to do with my unexplained bending. If Aang hadn't run away would I have been born a normal Earth Kingdom girl? Would I have been born at all?

"I don't know where any of us would be without you, honestly," Sokka added helpfully, ever the logical one.

"But we're all a family now, so we'll take what comes together."

Momo jumped onto her lap from where he had been curled up on our supply sacks and chattered petulantly. We laughed at his display.

"You and Appa, too, Momo." Appa groaned from below us, which caused us to begin laughing all over again.

[o]

Your feedback is always appreciated. It'll make me feel less alone T.T


	4. How far would one go?

**sonavelkovskaa5842:**** Thank you for the kind words, I'm really glad you like my story.**

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I'm gonna be completely honest, with everything going on all creativity and motivation to write has pretty much gone out the window. I live in New Mexico so we've been under a shelter-in-place for a couple weeks now and I've been out of work for even longer. At first I thought I'd use the time to write like crazy since I don't have anything else to do, but quickly found that as soon as I sit down to write I just can't. Then I realized that it's because this isn't normal free time, or a vacation of any sort. This is a lockdown, where tension is high and I'm constantly worried for family members and friends world-wide at risk for getting the virus. I've had to come to terms during this time that I'm most likely going to lose a few family members by the time this rolls over and for me family is the most important thing so that hurts.

Knowing this, I finally decided that I'm not the only one suffering right now, and just like I've been reading fics to escape during this time you guys are probably doing the same. So, I've decided to update at least one of my fics every week, even if I drag my feet every moment. It may not be this fic every week, but this week it is. At this point I'm writing for you guys. Those of you already effected deeply by this, I'm sorry for what you're going through. Everyone reading this from your homes, scared for what's to come, just remember to do your best. Even if that means just getting up today. This one's for all of you. Covid-19 will not beat us.

**Disclaimer: I only own Anila and my plot**

[o]

Chapter 4

How far would one go?

I glanced at Sokka as he coughed for the ump-teenth time that day. The whole storm fiasco had only passed the day before, and it seems Sokka caught more than just fish on his fishing trip.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Katara asked with concern as Sokka eventually recovered from a particularly nasty bout that left him looking tired and trying to regain his breath.

"I already told you I am. And besides, Anila said she's not feeling well either. Why aren't you bothering her?" Even his voice sounded congested by now, while only a couple hours ago he barely had a small cough. I, on the other hand, had a sore throat no doubt from swallowing all that sea water, and though I did admittedly have a cough it was much more mild than his.

"It's possible my immune system is stronger than yours, seeing as I was raised in unsanitary prison cells." My statement didn't garner a reply, but it didn't look like he was paying any attention anyway. His eyes were fixed on something out in the clouds.

"Is that Momo flying over there?"

I blinked at the gray, overcast sky he was looking at to the lemur napping comfortably on the saddle near Sokka's feet.

"That's it," I heard Aang mumble before yanking Appa's reigns in another direction. "I'm going to land and hopefully we can find something that'll help him."

A few minutes later we were stationed in an old, dilapidated building that provided meager protection from the elements. Still, it was better than flying unprotected through intermittent drizzles. As we set up Sokka got worse, now huddled into his sleeping bag, sweating with his rising fever and coughing terribly. Oh, and the hallucinations, too, were becoming more prominent.

"You know what I love about Appa the most?" He asked Katara as she held a cool rag to his forehead, Momo perched on her outstretched arm. "His sense of humor."

"That's nice. I'll tell him." Appa groaned at his sick human, and Sokka giggled.

"Classic, Appa."

Aang returned quickly from his search for medicine, and I blinked at the scroll in his hands.

"How's Sokka doing?"

"Not so good."

"I couldn't find any ginger root for the tea, but I found a map." How did he…I shook my head. Maybe he had been searching the abandoned buildings rather than the surrounding vegetation for ginger roots, for some reason. Some things would remain mysteries.

"There's an herbalist institution on the top of that mountain. We can probably find a cure for Sokka there."

"Aang, he's in no condition to travel. Sokka just needs more rest. I'm sure he'll be better by tomorrow." Once she finished she began coughing, and my head snapped up from studying the map to look at her in concern alongside Aang.

"Not you, too!"

"Relax, it was just a little cough! I'm fi – " she was cut off by another round that left her without energy and looking suddenly exhausted. We'd all seen the symptoms before, and these were the same. I stood decisively.

"Aang, you're the fastest so you should go to that herbalist institution. Try to find anything that can help. While you're away I'll take care of them." He nodded as he stood with his glider in hand.

"I'll be as quick as I can," he said, opening his glider and walking to the edge of the ruins, just as a blinding flash of lightning lit the dark sky.

"Uhh, maybe it's safer if I go on foot." I agreed, but wasn't thrilled about it. He'd have been both safer and faster going by glider, but there was nothing to gain by daring nature. "Be good, guys." Momo and Appa voiced their farewells (or consent) and Sokka burst out laughing.

"You guys are killin' me!" With a concerned frown on his face Aang jumped out of the ruin and fell down to the ground beneath our little hill, and I watched a trail of dust raise up behind him as he ran at an astonishing speed. Before I knew it he was out of sight, so I turned back to the water tribe kids.

"Alright Katara," I sighed as I unloaded her own sleeping roll from the saddle, unrolling it so she could ease herself into it. "Let's get you comfortable." As it began raining again I put out the pots to gather rainwater, hoping it would be enough to hold until Aang got back with medicine, but studied the scroll for the nearest source of fresh water just in case. It would be a bit of a trek and I wasn't quite sure I could pull it off, but knew I'd better get some to be safe while there was still water to spare and Katara was somewhat coherent.

By the time the rain stopped there was enough water in the pail to fill both water skins so I set those beside the two on Appa, set out the shallow pan just in case they got desperate while I was gone, and slipped Katara's discarded parka on with the hood up as I began the hike down the mountain. The water made everything slippery, turning the dirt into mud and making the rocks slick. By the time I'd made it down the steep hill my hands were scraped and I knew my knees would be bruised by morning. By the time I returned to the hill with the pot full of cold water I looked up to the building with dread. I could hardly get down with one hand, how would I get up like this?

I thought back to how Aang effortlessly jumped down the hill and pursed my lips with determination.

"Okay," I muttered, half to myself and half to the air surrounding me. "You've always been there when I needed you most, but right now my friends need me." I looked up and focused on the air under my legs, trying to remember how it had felt my first day with the group of kids when Aang had launched me up onto the saddle. With that in mind and my eyes fixed on the spot I wanted to land on I bent my knees, took a deep breath, and jumped.

I felt air burst me up and my stomach was left behind as I squealed a little in shock, quick to tense my muscles as I landed so I wouldn't slide in the mud. The breath I'd been holding burst out in a disbelieving laugh. I had done it!

I focused up again, this time on a rock just yards away from the arch leading to Katara and Sokka Though it was difficult to keep my eyes focused since I had to blink water out of them a number of times from the re-starting drizzle, I recalled the same feeling of air propelling me and jumped once more.

Despite the urgency of the situation I laughed in amazement and did a little victory wiggle at my accomplishment while taking care not to spill any water. The air, seeming to share my enthusiasm, gusted into my side slightly and I grinned as I had to regain my footing. From this close to the building I could hear someone coughing terribly and left my celebration at that. It was time to take care of my friends.

It was Sokka coughing and begging Katara for water who in turn was handing her empty water skin to the sleeping lemur beside her, conversing with him as if he were awake and listening to her words, before setting her skin down next to him and zoning out. I blinked at the overflowing pan laid out in the rain and realized Katara was a lot worse than I'd thought if she was already hallucinating and hadn't gotten out to refill their skins herself.

"Here," I said softly, grabbing her skin and helping them both drink. She sighed happily, drifting off into a fevered sleep.

"Thank you Momo." My eyebrows raised in surprise at being addressed as the lemur and was thankful the worst I had was a slight cough and a stinging throat.

Hours passed this way, simply doing all I could to bring down their fevers, wiping the sweat from their brows, and giving them water whenever they were coherent enough to take it. I kept an eye on Sokka in particular as he rapidly went through the different stages of his illness. Already the hallucinations had passed and he was now left exhausted from the illness running its course. I wouldn't be surprised if his fever broke soon and left him only tired as he recovered from the strain on his body. Hopefully that meant this illness was the fast-passing kind and he'd soon be up and about again. Maybe a little worse-for-wear, but on his way to full health.

But there still was no sign of Aang. Fear grew in my heart, and at some point I couldn't deny anymore that something had happened. He should've been back by now. I was torn between going to find him and helping these two. So, determined, I set a full skin of water on both their chests and waited to see whether they would finally succumb and force themselves to drink alone, or if they'd simply continue thirsty.

Katara was the first to grab her skin after begging for water for several minutes and maneuvering it herself. Sokka took longer, and I was just giving up on going out when he finally dragged his arms out of his sleeping roll painfully slowly and brought the water up to his own lips. Perfect.

I filled all four to the brims, set two on either chest and dragged the remaining water in, hoping at least Katara would drag herself over to it if I didn't return in time to help them. With that I grabbed the scroll, one of Sokka's hunting knives in case bad came to worse (though I really would not be able to do anything with it) and took off in the direction Aang had gone. Pressed for time, I simply took a running leap from the head of the hill, screaming slightly as gravity dragged me down, but at some point I was slowed by the air and landed in a lump on the ground.

I dragged myself up, shaking slightly from shock, and began jogging. No matter how much I tried hurrying myself the way Aang had I continued at my slow pace, often having to slow to a walk when I was exhausted or the terrain proved simply too uneven or slick to rush across. I walked for many, many hours, at one point passing a suspiciously damaged and broken observation deck. Worrying whoever usually occupied it would be back soon I rushed past that without further inspection and only relaxed when I couldn't see it anymore.

The overcast sky deemed it impossible to gage what time it was, but it was almost impossible to see by the time I reached the desired mountain so I knew it must be getting late. Once again hoping my friends would be okay back at the ruins I looked up at the steep staircase leading to where the map showed the herbalist should be. I regarded them with less dread than I would have just the day before and only hesitated a moment before clenching my eyes shut and throwing caution to the wind. My calves coiled and I bent slightly before throwing out a silent plea and jumping. I felt my heart lurch as the air around me responded and boosted me up, and it was with shaking knees I landed on a step far up and brased myself against slipping on the slick stone. It was in this manner that I continued on my way, ready to catch myself every time I landed in case I slipped, made harder by the pitch blackness enveloping everything in the overcast and drizzling night. After my second jump I snuck a peak down at the darkness stretched out beneath me and froze a little in fright. That would be a painful tumble.

When I finally reached the top a circular building lit from the inside greeted me. The light was welcome after so long in the dark so I rushed forward eagerly. I was very ready to be done with tonight, and hopefully clues on where Aang had disappeared to were inside. Maybe he himself would be in there, held up by something or other that would explain his extended absence. As I walked something caught on the hem of my leggings and I had to quickly catch myself to avoid falling in the mud. Confused, and slightly annoyed, I crouched down and pulled a thin stick out of the ground to reveal in the dim light let out through the herbalist's door that it wasn't a stick. It was an arrow.

I stared at the familiar red fletching in horror, knowing exactly who had been here. The Yu Yan archers rarely left the prison they guarded, and if they did it was only to guard other prisons in times of need. One of which prisons I had stayed in at one point.

I threw the arrow down and looked around frantically, eyeing the trees but not seeing any painted faces staring back at me. Just the same, I rushed into the building where a woman with long white hair stood stroking a long-furred cat of some sort.

"Hello," she drawled out.

"Hi," I said somewhat pleasantly, failing to mask the urgency in my voice as I strode over to her little table, pulling the scroll from under Katara's parka and spreading it fully on the only clear bit of the surface. I stuck my finger on the mountain top I was presently on before sticking my other on the spot Katara and Sokka were hopefully getting along just fine on.

I scanned the map, hoping to find anything that would indicate a Fire Nation prison or hold of any sort, eyes resting on an X scrawled into the map with smudged red ink.

I pointed to the X with the finger that had rested on the mountain top, turning to the woman as she gazed at me in bemusement.

"This wouldn't happen to be a Fire Nation prison, would it?"

"It sure is."

"Perfect." My attention turned from her again as I began plotting the safest route there, hoping beyond hope that whatever Katara and Sokka had was fast-paced so Sokka would be up and able to care for his sister. Looking at the distance between my two fingers, I knew there was no way I'd be back before the water ran out.

By the time I reached a semi-frozen swamp I was shivering from cold, and the sun was shining dimly on the horizon in the clear morning sky. Not enough to be warmed by, but enough to know I wouldn't be getting drizzled on anymore today. Traveling at first was difficult but as the night waned the storm had passed, lightening the ground by moonlight whenever it shone past the thinning clouds.

It was after the morning sun first made its appearance that a familiar sound of speedy footsteps reached my ears and a young monk appeared at the far edge of the water, dirt rising behind him to form a slight cloud at the abrupt stop. I squinted against exhaustion, worried I was succumbing to the illness and hallucinating as well, but the figure moved sullenly and began plunging his hands in the frigid water and stuffing things into his shirt.

"Aang!" I called, and watched in relief as he looked up in shock.

"Anila?!" He jumped from the water and landed next to me, and before he'd regained his footing I'd engulfed him in a hug.

"You're okay! How did you get away? I was so worried!" His thin arms came back and hugged me tightly, before stepping back in shock.

"How did you know I was taken?" I looked around and gestured to the numerous red-fletched arrows scattered about that I'd been following so far on my way to the prison.

"I recognized the Yu Yan's signature arrows and found a Fire Nation prison near here with the herbalist's help." His eyes widened as something occurred to him.

"You were coming to get me," he said weakly to which I nodded.

"I wasn't sure _how _exactly, but my first priority was getting there as quick as I could so we could get back to Sokka and Katara." My eyes widened at the reminder. "Speaking of which, we need to get back. Their water is probably getting low by now." His eyes set again and he instructed me to gather frozen frogs from the muck resting under the water. Once we had plenty I climbed onto his back and he raced back to the runes with me in tow.

Flying was one thing, leaping impossible heights on my own another, but running at such speeds was simply exhilarating. I was determined to figure this out next time I had a chance. It would've saved me so much time if I'd known how to do it before.

As it was, when we arrived Aang tiredly stuck a frog in the two sibling's mouths before slumping against Appa. As he did so I took one from my pocket and offered it to him as well. He looked at me in question but took it obediently.

"Hopefully it'll keep you from getting whatever we have," I explained, before sticking one in my mouth as well. While my symptoms weren't severe, I didn't want them getting any worse after my all-night excursion.

"Aang, how was your trip?" Sokka asked past his mouthful. "Did you make any new friends?" Aang plopped down on Appa's tail.

"No, I don't think I did." It was said with extreme disappointment and sadness, so I eyed him with curiosity and slight concern. With everyone sucking away I sat down on the tail as well and pulled the quickly thawing frog out of my mouth.

"Tell me what happened." So he did, from being captured to his masked savior being none other than the banished Prince himself. His voice was small as he told me his question to Prince Zuko and how he'd been fired at and left to return here. He curled on his side, half-thawed frog croaking from its spot in his hand. Torn between addressing the rejection he'd suffered or caring for the two recovering teenagers, I finally left to switch Katara and Sokka's frogs with fresh ones before returning quickly and mirroring Aang's position so I faced him. By then the frog had escaped his hand and I raised my head to watch in bemusement as it hopped from the bison to an arch overlooking the destroyed town and took a final hop before seeming to glide down out of sight. The other thawed frogs leaped from the building as well, and I pondered for a moment just what kind of frogs they were as Momo chased after them. I pulled another from my pocket and studied it carefully.

"I've never seen a frog before," I explained to the monk as he observed me. He frowned at the reminder of my years imprisoned. "I do know what a frog is, and the little things about it that anyone should know easily, so I assume I knew what they were before I was taken," I continued, my voice growing far away. A lot of things were like that with me. I knew what a lot of the things were I was seeing and experiencing, but I didn't quite remember how I'd learned that information. But I'm glad it stuck with me through the years so I wasn't completely helpless here in the outside world.

I snapped myself out of those thoughts and returned my attention to the boy before me.

"Prince Zuko wasn't always like this," I explained to his surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"He and his family came to visit my cell once. His father was very proud to have me in the prison near his home, so he came to boast about me, I suppose." I knew I was getting close to outing my secret with telling him just how important I was to royal family, and I was careful not to mention that I was moved to a different prison quickly in fear the Avatar would attack the Fire Nation capitol to free me. They never had believed me when I claimed not to know him or anything about him.

"Back then he was young, and he didn't have his scar. When he saw me he seemed concerned, and asked why I wasn't fed more." That particular week had been brutal. I'm not sure how old I was, only that I'd been at the cusp of womanhood so probably nearing my eleventh or twelfth year. The guards were preparing me to be seen by the royal family, and to eliminate any possible threat I was brought to my lowest, not fed for days and only given water occasionally. I laid on the floor in exhaustion as the four royals observed me like a caged animal. I'd barely had the energy to look at them and listen to their words. In between gloating from the father on how dangerous I was, being a 'close relative to the Avatar' and jeers from the young Azula, the question asked with concern was foreign to my ears. I had looked up with shocked, exhausted eyes to meet the horrified gold of the Prince. I'd never seen the royal family again, but I heard whispers. Only months later the Princess had disappeared the same night the current Fire Lord was found dead in his sleep, and not long after that the young Prince was banished and sent to spend the rest of his life searching fruitlessly for the Avatar. Or so it seemed. After seeing him just a couple days before I realized the whispers didn't scratch the story. Something had happened to him. Something that had scarred him and left him angry, bitter. Nothing like the concerned boy from my memories.

"What changed?" Aang asked, snapping me out of my disturbed thoughts.

"I'm not sure," I admitted. "Only that he was banished when he was young to search for you." He grew thoughtful, uncurling from himself slightly to regard me with a different look.

"It's times like this I realize how little I – we – know about you." I averted my gaze quickly before sitting up sharply.

"If it makes you feel better," I said as I stood and left Appa's tail again. "I really don't know very much about myself, either." But I could see his curiosity had risen. Something clicked into place and his face grew slack.

"You've met the Fire Lord!"

"More like I've seen him." Before he could form any more questions I rounded on him with pleading eyes. "Please," I begged. "Please don't ask any more." Not only were the memories of those years still painful, I really didn't want to know how they'd react to me keeping my bending a secret from them. And honestly at this point I didn't even know what I'd answer if they did ask. I trusted them all, and I knew the consequences of outing myself wouldn't be severe, but fear grew in my chest and threatened to choke me whenever I thought of telling anyone my secret. I just couldn't do it.

He complied to my wishes but the curiosity was still there, simply subdued for the moment.

I was glad when Sokka and Katara came back to themselves because the silence had grown suffocatingly awkward between us and I didn't know how to breach it. I'd attempted to start a conversation by asking whether he'd tell the two what had happened but he'd easily decided that we should keep it between ourselves. I reasoned that with such high fevers and how their minds were affected that they probably wouldn't even remember much of this time anyway, but other than that it was simply silent between us.

They screeched and groaned and tried to rub their tongues off when they realized what exactly was in their mouths as Momo chased the newly thawed frogs around before they, too soared down and disappeared into nooks and crannies before he could catch up with them. Though one unfortunate frog's leg dangled from his mouth as he returned happily to our sides. I raised an eyebrow at him and he unabashedly met my gaze as he continued to munch on the frog.

Then the remaining frogs Aang and I had set in a patch of sun began to hop about as they unfroze and it began all over again.

Oh well.

[o]

I hope this was able to help you guys a bit. I don't know any of you personally, but you're all in my heart as we fight to survive this global pandemic


	5. Changing things for the better

**sonavelkovskaa5842:** **Thank you, and ****I'm glad it helped. I hope you and your family are doing well. Stay safe, and enjoy the chapter!**

I screwed up big time this week. Like **huge **time. I'm not gonna say what, but I will say that I was hoping the world would end and put me out of my misery. I resolved it somewhat, but I don't think things are going to go back to normal with my family for a while. Like at least a few weeks. Because of that I was on major self-destruct mode and ended up writing a freakishly long chapter for you lot. Like, over 15,000 words freakishly long. My misery is your fortune, in this case, and pun fully intended (you'll get it when you realize what episode I'm covering). Aaand, start.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Atla.**

[o]

Chapter 5

Changing things for the better

The frogs worked like a charm, so we were back in the sky by later the next day – after Aang and I took a much needed nap and the Water Tribe siblings shook off the last of their symptoms. From there we returned to the same day-by-day routine we'd picked up before being set off-track by the storm. And by that, I meant everything had returned to how it was before, including the ever-increasing nightmares.

I jolted awake, panting in the cool night air. My heart pounded in my chest, and it was a moment before I calmed enough to hear the chirping of bugs around our small clearing, little eyes shining occasionally through the dark as small critters scampered along the forest floor or up the many trees. Hopefully a few would wander into the traps Sokka had set last night before calling it a day, so we wouldn't have to tap into our limited food stores as quickly.

I took one final deep breath and let it out slowly before looking around me at the others sleeping soundly. Thankfully, ever since telling us about his past Aang slept much better and rarely was disturbed by nightmares anymore. It made me feel a little lonely, being awake before everyone else, but I knew as soon as I woke up that I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

Knowing this I stood carefully from my spot near the smoldering fire and made my way carefully to the tree line, looking for a place where I could keep an eye on my companions but far enough away that they wouldn't be able to truly see what I was up to. At least, not before I was alerted to their presence.

Spot chosen I closed my eyes and centered myself as Aang had taught me to do before starting every session so I could focus solely on my movements. Only instead of repetitively going through the movements to make them fluid and instinctual like I did when he was with me I had the intention this time to actually bend. Only problem was, lately it seemed the air, where it used to 'favor' me, now seemed to ignore me. Ever since I'd utilized it so much while Katara and Sokka were recovering it's like I couldn't do anything with it anymore.

My eyes were closed I breathed deeply, feeling the night breeze brush lazily across my skin. Whereas in the past that used to be a greeting now it was just…not _empty. _But waiting. The air was waiting for me to learn to command it, and wouldn't be making it any easier for me. Eyes closed, breathing deeply, I turned slowly and turned my arms out like I'd done so many times, reaching inside of me to whatever it was that helped me call on the element, but when I thrust my arm out nothing happened. Lips pursed and eyebrows creased in building frustration, I reminded myself I was used to this by now and ran through it again. And again, and again.

Finally giving in to my frustration at the continued lack of progress I huffed and plopped down on the grass, feeling dew soak slowly into my borrowed leggings.

"What am I doing wrong?" I huffed quietly, furrowing my brow as I recalled the first movements Aang had shown me just weeks before. I'd done the move so many times I could do it in my sleep, yet nothing happened. At most I would feel small vibrations in the air inches out from my hand, while Aang could send full-grown soldiers flying with the same movement. So why wasn't it working? Growing more irked I stood and huffed to myself. It wasn't in the movement, that was as good as I could get it. So it had to be something else. What was I missing?

Giving up for the morning I noted that the sky was beginning to grow brighter so I headed back to the camp and took up residence in my spot from earlier, now long-cooled from being vacated so long. It would be a while before they woke up so I opted not to start on breakfast since it would probably just end up waking them earlier. And Prithvi knew after that illness we all needed our rest, not just naps caught on the saddle. Which could honestly end up uncomfortably cramped with our supplies, a growing boy and two girls, assuming Aang didn't join us and kept his solitary spot on the flying bison's head. Often times I'd wake up from such naps with someone's foot in my face and someone else (or the same person, who knows) snuggling with my own feet.

I lay there, who knows how long, watching as the remaining stars disappeared as darkness succumbed to colors building as sunrise neared and listening as the night bug chirrups turned to morning bird songs. Katara began stirring just as the sun broke the horizon, making my exhausted eyes water at the sudden brightness. She stretched as she finally sat up, then looked around at the rest of us. As usual I turned to meet her gaze and sent a tired smile her way.

"Good morning," I whispered. She waved tiredly in my direction as she covered a yawn with the other hand before standing reluctantly from her roll. I joined her in freshening up at the river we'd been following by air and when we got back to camp Aang was just getting off Appa and Sokka, big surprise, was still asleep. While Aang was off on his own we prepared breakfast and Katara deemed it time to wake her lightly snoring brother.

"Sokka," she called from a few feet away. "If you don't go check your traps anything they caught will be eaten before you get to them. Like last time." That had been a large strike to us three meat eaters. The reminder got him up and he grumbled the whole way into the woods.

By the time everyone was back we ate a meal of a few fruits and berries gathered previously, a few strips of meat that Sokka had cleaned out of sight (and smell) to somewhat respect Aang's beliefs, and a few rolls of bread. It was a hearty meal, and we all relished it knowing it may be the only time we felt full until dinner that night. At this point I had given up on gaining a healthy amount of weight; there simply just wasn't enough to go around for that. In any case I wasn't too worried about myself, I was more worried about the three who hadn't yet finished growing. I don't know what we'll do when Aang reaches his growth spurts, Sokka alone could easily deplete our stores if he wanted to.

"I'm exhausted," Sokka grumbled as we all mounted Appa. "As soon as we're up, everybody just _shhh. _I'm going back to sleep." Katara raised an eyebrow at his complaints.

"You were the last one up, Sokka."

"Hey, just because you always insist on being the first up doesn't mean we all want to."

"Well, you do need your beauty sleep."

"Hey!"

"And besides, Anila's always up before me, and Aang's always up just after us. You're just lazy." At the comment Sokka sent me a deadpan curious look.

"Nightmares," I explained, brushing my hair out of my face as Appa went airborne.

"What about? Actually, you know what, never mind. I know you won't tell us anyway." I tried to hide my hurt at the jab but wasn't surprised at this point. For days now he'd been getting at me for being so close-lipped about my past. Never anything serious, just hurtful little comments like that.

"Sokka," Katara warned as always. "Anila doesn't have to tell us anything. If she wants to she will." Tension grew in the air like usual after conversations like this, but after some time it would pass and we'd go back to mindless chatter again. This time it didn't.

"It's true, though," came a voice from up front. "You never tell us anything about yourself." I felt mildly betrayed at Aang. Ever since I'd asked him to stop asking questions at the ruins he'd stopped inquiring into my background. Apparently that had come to an end. Spurred on by the Avatar's words Sokka continued stronger than before.

"You know plenty about all three of us. You even know about Appa and Momo! It's not fair that we don't know anything about you. As far as we really know you're conspiring to take Aang back to your Fire Nation friends as soon as we're least expecting it!" I could see the regret in his eyes as soon as the words came out, but he'd struck a nerve. They wanted answers? Fine.

"What do you want to know?" I snapped, and even Aang looked back in surprise at the venom in my voice. I didn't usually lose my temper, but when I did it could be bad. A few of my past guards could attest to that. As could a number of my scars left after punishments. "Do you want to know how they beat me? How many days in a row I'd go without food or water? Want me to tell you all about how I _pleaded _and _cried _as they tortured me?! Do you want to know what it's like to – " My voice cracked as my words stopped, panic gripping me at the memories flooding my mind of the pain and misery that I'd left behind but now relived every time I closed my eyes. My breaths became rapid as I tried to center myself, trying to convince myself that right now I was free, and with my friends, and not in another cell, or tied up in a tent with my eyes bound so tightly that when the cloth was removed both eyes would be bruised black.

Katara rushed over to me and set a worried hand on my shoulder, and I forced myself to ground myself with the kind gesture. She was looking at me with palpable concern, and when I looked up it was to Aang and Sokka wearing identical expressions of shock at the things I'd revealed.

"So forgive me if I don't want to talk about it," I spat breathlessly once I was able to talk again. After that the conversation really did die down, though I knew it was only for a matter of time. But I felt bad at my outburst. Not only because I'd snapped at them and made them think on things they really didn't need to worry over, but because I'd only told a partial truth. The other part was that I simply couldn't make myself tell them. My bending had only ever brought terrible things for me, and I guess I just didn't want it to happen again. Maybe I'd tell them and for some reason or other I'd end up losing them. They're all I have right now, and the thought of losing them for any reason hurt more than the thought of lying to them. Even about something so important, to Aang especially as the last of his kind.

The atmosphere between us didn't settle until much later that day, but Sokka and Aang still seemed awkward whenever they addressed me. My shoulders slumped slightly in guilt and I knew their curiosity was a given. I'd joined their little misfit group, and trust was needed for that. I was making it hard for that trust to grow. As we settled down next to the gurgling river for the night I helped prepare ingredients for dinner as Katara stirred them in, and took the filled bowls to the boys as they conversed on Appa's side. The conversation stopped at my approach and I bowed slightly after handing them the bowls.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. But you must understand that those things are still hard for me to talk about, and honestly there's a lot in my past that I don't want you three to know." Hearing Sokka draw in a quick breath, no doubt to accuse me of keeping secrets, I looked up and met his eyes to stop him. "Mostly," I cut him off. "Because they're horrific things no one needs to know the details of."

After a moment Aang stood and smiled slightly up at me.

"We're sorry for pushing you. Katara's right, you shouldn't feel pressured to tell us these things until you're ready to, we just want to know you better."

"I guess we could lay off you for a while," Sokka relented. I smiled at their words and smirked lightly at Aang when he began staring in a _certain_ direction as Sokka became absorbed in his food.

"Speaking of Katara…" I said in a light voice, enjoying how his whole head turned red at my suggestive tone before whipping his head over to face me.

"What? I'm not…I don't know what you're talking about." I chuckled at his expense before leaving to return to said girl's side and take my own filled bowl from the ground. We may have little tuffs, and feelings will get hurt, but I wouldn't trade my little family for the world.

…

The next day dawned much the same, but we decided to stay on the ground for a little longer since we'd spent the last few days flying non-stop. Not only were our legs getting unbearably stiff, Appa needed a break, too. The bison was presently standing on his hind legs to get to the leaves of a particularly green tree that must've tasted great, going by how much effort he was putting into getting them. In the meantime I had just finished going through some basic waterbending movements with Aang and Katara. They, of course, were actually bending water while I simply copied their movements from heart. Katara was in the process of figuring out a new move that she was teaching to us as she went along, and while Aang picked it up quickly enough I spent a good amount of time getting it down to a point that I approved of and Katara seemed satisfied with.

After that Aang ran through the airbending forms he'd already shown me to warm up and keep them from getting rusty with disuse before guiding me through the next part of a new form he was gradually teaching me. It was still one of the simpler moves, though it was definitely more difficult than the other ones he'd guided me through before, and though the twirls and body turns were easy by now, the jump turn that would essentially complete the move and result in bending was throwing me off. My feet, that is, and onto my back.

Aang looked down at me with barely concealed laughter as I looked up at him from my spot on the ground. Thankfully there was grass to cushion me, otherwise my body would be hurting a lot more than it was presently.

"I guess that part is a little harder than what you've done so far. You'll have to build up the new muscles, so jumping exercises might be a good place to start." He helped me up to my feet with a sheepish expression at his oversight as my "Master" and I bit back a smile at how seriously he was taking this. He must enjoy having someone to teach.

"Aang, I have a question," I broached carefully after he showed me a simple leg-strengthening motion and watched me execute it while running through a few of his own moves – waterbending from the looks – that he was trying to perfect. "What is it in the movements that cause bending? Say I were an actual airbender," I gulped, trying not to let off how nervous I was. "Like you!" I added quickly, and he shot me a curious look at my outburst. "Would it be enough to just run through the motions?" He stopped his motions so I did, too.

"Well," he started uncertainly, rubbing the back of his bald head. "I kind of picked up on airbending quickly so I can't really say for sure what it's like not to just, you know, _bend. _But I think it has to do with a lot of things, not just the movement." He stroke up a stance and spoke as he demonstrated, moving slowly through a complex form.

"When I'm bending I'm aware of the air all around me, what it's doing, where it's naturally going to go, and where I want it to go." He turned, arms going out and in in a sort of hypnotic dance, moving like I imagined air would. "Breath is important as well, feeling the air as you bring it in, synching your breath with the motions and knowing that it's becoming a part of you, and eventually releasing it back to the rest of the air around you." An arm was brought low as the other circled around, both coming close as he turned the other way. I recognized the twirls of his body as building momentum, creating energy. "And the movements, the breathing, come together with the air outside you and inside you to create what you intend." With that he finished by extending both arms out as he twirled strongly a final time. As he stood straight a gust of wind twirled around us, ruffling the knee-length grass and stirring the trees as my hair whipped against the tie holding it back. Birds flew out of the foliage and into the air and a squirrel of some sort chattered as it took shelter further in the woods. In the wind I felt the energy he had released, knowing that this was just a controlled amount of the wind he could've potentially created with that move had he wanted to. Something inside of me thrummed at the feeling of his bending, and I realized that it was the air inside of me that he'd spoken of.

When trying to bend, I realized, I was focusing too much on the air surrounding me and not enough on the air that was a part of me. No wonder I couldn't create air, I was only trying to command it! Excitement rushed through me at the revelation and I couldn't wait for the next moment I'd get to myself so I could try the basic forms once again.

But where I'd grown excited Aang had deflated as his wind finally faded to the natural breeze that was gently shaking the greenery around us.

"But I guess," he said quietly. "That I'm the last person who can do that." My excitement dropped to guilt before I could process it. His words were so helpless_. So lonely__. _A memory came back to me, of waking up in my cell aching terribly after a brutal beating. It was a beating meant to kill, but not to kill me. I remembered looking down at my deformed belly and knowing that I was _alone. _

At the feelings that rushed to meet me I opened my mouth, knowing there was a way I could let him know that he wasn't alone in this. That, somehow, he wasn't the last of his kind. But the words died in my throat even as they rose up and I looked down in shame. I couldn't do it. I couldn't comfort him at the cost of my own comfort. Instead, I walked over to him to put an arm across his shoulders and gently drew his shorter frame to my side.

"Come on," I said quietly. "Let's go back to the others." Hopefully being around everyone will help curb the loneliness. I know it did for me. He sent me a grateful smile, knowing exactly what I was doing. I released him and we started on our way side-by-side. As we began walking the depression left his frame and I knew exactly why. I shot him a sly smile.

"After all," I added to my earlier statement. "I for one am _very_ excited to see Katara again." He shot me an annoyed look and this time I didn't hold back my chuckles. "Are you saying you're not excited? Cuz I could've sworn-"

"-Oh be quiet!"

…

At some point when we were gone Appa had plopped over onto his side and started napping as the warm sun was covered by a growing cover of clouds. Chances were we'd have to take refuge under some trees before long, and I was almost inclined to join Appa in napping while I could. As it was, I was busy observing an odd jumping green koi with the others that very much seemed to be observing us as much as we were it. And it seemed smug, if that was possible. Sokka seemed to be getting antagonized by it.

"He is _taunting _us," he finally concluded. "You are so gonna be dinner!" The teenaged boy quickly ran back to our supplies to fetch his fishing rod and swung it out purposefully. Only nothing came from it as it should.

"Hey, where's the fishing line?"

"Oh, I didn't think you would need it Sokka," Aang said from behind us. I looked back to see Aang holding out a skillfully woven necklace with a red flower set in the middle. Suitably impressed, I reasoned the flower wouldn't last long but it could be easily replaced as wanted. Sokka went to inspected it.

"Ah, it's all tangled," he said in dismay.

"Not tangled," Aang corrected as he used his bending to stand up. "Woven! I made you a necklace Katara. I thought since you lost your other one," he trailed off, looking around sheepishly before smiling widely and holding it up in front of him. Katara smiled and went over to take it.

"Thanks Aang. I love it." I found the gesture cute, but I also could sympathize with Sokka. I understood that Aang didn't see animals as a form of food, but he seemed almost not to care that the rest of us did. And fishing was a good source of food while money was running short, especially now while we were travelling along a river.

I walked over to Sokka and held a hand out, and he reluctantly handed over the stringless-rod. Maybe we could get some new fishing line along the way somewhere. Having a way to get food while we travelled could prove more valuable than simply buying stores of food every time we happened across civilization.

"Great Aang," Sokka deadpanned. "Maybe instead of saving the world you can go into the jewelry-making business." The look on his face showed just how pleased he was with Aang's new hobby. Aang, ever oblivious, took him seriously.

"I don't see why I can't do both." Cue shrug and silly smile. Meanwhile, the fish was still 'taunting' us, which honestly very aptly described its behavior, so Sokka unsheathed his knife and scuttled in to catch it by hand heedless of getting his clothes wet in the process.

"So, how do I look?" I looked over at Katara, and the red flower was set off nicely by her blue clothes, though I'd been skeptic at first. My gaze was caught by Aang as he tugged at his collar and I covered my mouth in amusement at the admiring gaze he was observing her with.

"Do you mean all of you? Or just your neck?" Poor kid really did seem puzzled at what answer she wanted. "I mean, because, both look great." I shook my head and silently laughed.

Sokka emerged from the water and, _by Prithvi _he'd actually caught the fish. Until the idiot started teasing Aang and tried to kiss the fish, which promptly slapped him mightily in the face as it escaped, sending him back into the water.

"I, well…" Aang trailed off sheepishly and I wondered if he was actually going to out himself to her.

"Stop teasing him, Sokka," Katara admonished as Momo hopped up behind Aang to settle on his shoulder.

"Aang's just a good friend. A sweet little guy." I watched in sympathetic shock as she patted his head before comparing him to Momo and patting the lemur's head the same way.

"Thanks." Ooh, that hurt. I'd never been friend-zoned, but it still hurt to watch.

A growl sounded from further down the river and we all whirled over to look that way, including a shivering Sokka who had called defeat and come out of the river.

Momo perched up on a rock and Aang hopped up to join him and pointed in alarm.

"Someone's being attacked by a platypus bear!"

Confined to the ground, Sokka, Katara and I chased after Aang towards the growling and I listened in bewilderment as the man…exchanged pleasantries while Aang fretted over his safety.

"Make noise, he'll run off!"

"No, play dead!" Sokka advised as we reached them. "He'll lose interest!" The man crouched, hat flying up at the force of the animal's swipe before falling to set back on his head.

"Whoa, close one!" He wasn't concerned at all, and my jaw dropped as he actually laughed. They continued shouting out ways to get away, but as we were watching he was deftly avoiding its attacks.

"No need, it's going to be fine." I blinked.

"Just keep doing what you're doing!" I called, because that seems to be working so far. Maybe we could distract the animal while he evaded it, and at realizing it was now outnumbered its self-preservation instincts should kick in. Instead of voicing my thoughts I watched as Aang abruptly swung up over the animal as a gash was left in a tree behind the man, who had twirled down to the ground in a crouch. A gust of wind was sent up at the creature, not meant to harm it but to scare it into leaving.

"Whoa there!" He called, posed to protect all of us if needed. But it seemed all the commotion had woken Appa who bellowed at the much smaller platypus bear, who, it turned out, was a female. When she retreated into the water a large egg had taken her place which Sokka happily scooped up.

"Mm, lunch!" Oddly enough he sniffed it – for the new egg smell? – before hugging it to his chest and regarding the strange man with a self-righteous look.

"Lucky for you we came along."

"Thanks," he said from his spot on the ground before twirling back to an upright position. "But everything was already under control." Actually, this guy reminded me a lot of Aang in how he moved. The twirling, effortless movements intended to wear out the attacker without ever landing a blow. The comparison made me like him right away. "Not to worry." He approached us, gap-toothed smile still on his face as he talked. "Aunt Wu predicted I would have a safe journey." He brought his hands together and bowed peacefully.

"Aunt who?"

"No," he corrected. "Aunt _Wu._ She's the fortuneteller from my village. Awful nice, knowing your future." Uhm, what?

"Wow, it must be. That explains why you were so calm."

"But the fortuneteller was wrong," Mr. Logic immediately pointed out. "You didn't have a safe journey, you were almost killed!"

"But I wasn't! Alright, have a good one!" With another bow he started on his way before he stopped abruptly.

"Oh, and Aunt Wu said if I met any travelers to give them this." He pulled a wrapped parcel from his back and handed it to Aang before leaving again. Sokka approached the parcel skeptically, arms still wrapped around the egg.

"Maybe we should go see Aunt Wu and learn our fortune," suggested Katara. I dunno, from what I'd seen it was all very vague. This 'Aunt Wu' had told the traveler he would have a safe journey but I could see a number of loopholes already in that. Did she mean he would arrive wherever he was going and back safely, or only to one place or the other? Did she mean he would be safe for only a portion of it? From what I could tell it could be translated a whole number of ways depending on the actual outcome of the journey and how blind the receiver chose to be to the shortcomings.

Aang enthusiastically unwrapped the parcel once he was finished inspecting it and was left staring at an umbrella, which he popped open and held above him just as the sky finally opened. I quickly joined Aang and Katara under it while Sokka held the egg over him as…some sort of protection? Whatever. But as they hashed it out I contemplated the umbrella itself.

I suppose it all depended on just how long this man's journey had been, but the weather had been terrible all week, brought on no doubt by the terrible tropical storm we'd been caught in at sea. Chances are they would have more than just one typhoon down there at this time of year as well. I looked up at the red covering and pursed my lips. This seemed like a strategic ploy to get more customers. On the chance the traveler came across others he would put in a good word about Aunt Wu and provide them with protection from the inevitable rain storm while solidifying his own belief in her foresight at knowing he would meet travelers, at the same time piquing the fellow travelers' interest about this strange all-seeing woman. But if he didn't, then sending him with an umbrella for any poor stragglers could be waved off as caring for the well-being of any he may have come across and thus she's a generous person, securing his admiration for her as a person.

"I think it's all a very well-thought-out ploy," I declared finally.

"Thank you!" Sokka blinked as he processed my words. "I think?" I, in turn, blinked at him. At some point during my mental reasoning he appeared to have dropped the egg and was now splattered the slimy yellow substance. Ew.

As we went back to pack our supplies so we could set off to meet this Fortuneteller, I really wished Sokka would join us under the small umbrella (and really, if she knew the traveler was going to come across us, why didn't she send two umbrellas?) since he had just gotten over a serious illness just a week ago. The rain would wreak havoc on his recovering immune system.

"Of course she predicted it was going to rain, the sky's been gray all day." I had to agree.

"Just admit you might be wrong and you can come under the umbrella." Not that his pride would let him even if he did claim to be wrong. Just the same, I didn't like how she was trying to force his hand. Even if I knew she was only teasing and would let him under if he really wanted to join us.

"Look," he stopped to press his point. "I'm going to predict the future now." He took on a mocking posture. "It's going to _keep drizzling._" The sarcasm was palpable, but just like that the clouds cleared and the rain lifted. Whoa. Now that was just bad luck.

"Not everyone has the gift, Sokka." After being re-wetted by Appa as he lumbered past Sokka the boy ran and caught back up to us.

"Come on, back me up Anila. You said you thought this was all nonsense, too."

"Not in so many words," I reminded him. "I don't think she can tell the future, but she does seem very good at determining the most likely course of happening and ensures a failsafe in case it doesn't occur how it was expected." The three blinked at me in bewilderment and I shrugged.

Not long after we arrived at a well-off village at the base of a tall volcano. I wondered at the even stones that took place of the dirt path we'd been following just before we entered under the arch displaying the name 'Makapu Village'. We'd been through a number of villages before, and when the residents had bothered to line the path with stone for ease of travelling it was never so evenly done. We approached the largest of the buildings and a mysterious man with pale hair ushered us in.

"Aunt Wu is expecting you." Sure she was. Or was he simply told to tell everyone that under the understanding that she was expecting everyone? Surely she didn't come out and tell the man every time she was expecting someone.

"Really?" Katara bought it. I entered the building in awe, never having seen such a wealthy residence before. I was worried we were trailing water in, but after the windy trek here Sokka was the only one left somewhat damp, which wasn't that big of a surprise with his endeavors of the day.

As the doors closed behind us a young girl in a pink kimono sporting two braids of matted hair standing nearly on end approached us respectfully with hands together and head down.

"My name is Maang," she introduced herself, and I just about died at how adorable her smile was with a missing tooth. "I'm Aunt Wu's assistant." Then her face promptly fell slack with awe when she spotted Aang. I just about melted. Puppy love!

"Well hello there," she cooed in some young form of flirting (not that I was one to talk. I've never flirted in my life.) Aang, totally uninterested, rubbed an itch in his nose with absolutely revolting posture.

"Hello." I wanted to reach over and straighten his back and lecture him on how if he bent it that way his neck would eventually stick. The girl motioned to the three cushions laid on the floor and quickly fetched another for me to sit on from behind a nearby screen, keeping her wide gaze on Aang the entire time.

"Can I fetch you some tea or some of Aunt Wu's special bean curd puffs?"

"I'll try a curd puff!"

"Just a second." Maang brushed off Sokka's request, staying centered in on Aang and even crouching down to be at his sitting level.

"So, what's your name?"

"Aang." Her gasp was audible.

"That rhymes with Maang! And you've got some pretty big ears, don't you!" Hmm, do people usually say that when they flirt?

"I…guess?"

"Don't be modest, they're huge!" Sokka held his arms out to indicate just how huge they were, and I met Katara's eyes behind their backs to laugh at the conversation. Aang, in the meantime, covered his ears angrily as if to protect them.

"Well Aang, it's very nice to meet you. _Very _nice."

"Likewise." He's so oblivious! Are all kids like this when it comes to romance? Sokka went ahead and made himself at home, stretching his legs out in front of him and wriggling feeling back into his toes. No doubt they were freezing at this point.

"I can't believe we're here in the house of nonsense," he bemoaned. I shrugged in reply.

"I kinda want to see how she does it."

"Try to keep an open mind, you two. There are things in this world that just can't be explained." Now I wasn't disagreeing with that. After all, I was an Earth Kingdom girl with the bending abilities of a long-disappeared Nation. I'm aware that not everything could be explained, but I firmly believed that there was an answer to all things even if we didn't know them yet. And this particular mystery seemed a lot easier to solve than my own.

"Wouldn't it be nice to have some insight into your future?"

"It would be nice to have some bean curd puffs." Shortly after, Maang emerged with a tray and a woman came out to address her. I could just _feel _her glancing Aang's way as she wondered on whether her true love would give her a rare flower.

"Good luck with that!" I rolled my eyes at his continued denseness. The woman whispered something to Maang who grew a panicked look and shooed her away quickly before heading our way. Of course, fixated as she was on Aang she stumbled on the edge of the carpet our pillows were set on, and, ever the hero, Aang helped save the food.

Okay, it was cute. Now the sweetness was just making my molars ache. The girl just made it too easy and wasn't hiding her crush at all. I'm kind of glad I missed this part of my childhood. It was hard to watch.

As she retreated an older woman in glamorous robes came out from the dividing screen and I was amazed at the wealth exuding off of her. This didn't cost money, right? So where did all her money come from?

"Welcome young travelers! Now who's next? Don't be shy." Curious as I was, I didn't necessarily want to be first. So after the two boys also nonverbally declined it was left to Katara to start us off.

"I guess that's me!" And she didn't seem too put off by it. Now free to eat, Sokka dived into the puffs, and at his high praises I took one as well. Then promptly took a handful before he could eat them all himself. He shot me a look but I didn't care. Ooh, these were good. And with how he was shoving them into his mouth I was glad I'd taken them while I could.

"So," Aang started after turning down the snacks. "What do you think they're talking about back there?" Sokka took a glass of tea and inspected it, pinky held out like he was a proper gentleman.

"Boring stuff, I'm sure. Love, who she's going to marry, how many babies she's gonna have." _Sluurp. _Uh-huh, proper gentleman for sure.

"Yeah," Aang said, obviously interested. "Dumb stuff like that." 3…2…-

"Well, I gotta find a bathroom." That was quicker than expected. He scrambled up and off the way Katara had disappeared and I raised an eyebrow after him. Real subtle. Now free to stretch out Sokka did just that and I was left with his freezing feet pressed against my crossed leg, and I was right when I'd assumed they were freezing. The cold had already seeped from them to my own skin. As he caught a curd in his mouth I shifted away and danced the fingers of my free hand along his sensitive skin and he choked as he scrambled to get away. As he coughed and hit a hand to his chest to free his air-way Momo scrambled by and lighted away with the bowl of puffs while I regarded Sokka's glare with a cool look of my own and pointedly wiped my hand against my leggings to get rid of the feel off foot.

Safely in the cushion furthest from me he reached for where the bowl had previously been only to look down in shock when his hand met empty space and narrowed in on the lemur who was contentedly munching away in a corner of the room.

"Momo! Give those back!" I grabbed the other cup of tea and sipped it happily as I watched the lemur scoop the rest into his mouth and fly to perch precariously on a sconce fitted higher than Sokka could reach. When Sokka returned in defeat I cut him some slack and handed him the rest of the puffs I had. He promptly dug in as I once again rolled my eyes.

It wasn't long before Aang returned looking happy, and I took that to mean something in Katara's future meant good things for him as well.

"Looks like someone had a good bathroom break." Fumbling for why he'd be in such a good mood Aang began to explain.

"Yeah! When I was in there-"

"-I don't even wanna know!" Aunt Wu and Katara emerged from the divider just in time.

"Who's next?"

"Okay," Sokka sighed. "Let's get this over with."

"Your future is full of struggle and anguish. Most of it self-inflicted."

"But, you didn't read my palms or anything!"

"I don't need to, it's written all over your face." Alright, that does it. Biting back a grin I stood from my cushion.

"In that case I'll go next."

"Come along." I passed Katara who gave me a smile, probably thinking I had finally given in to the wonders of Fortunetelling at seeing the display with Sokka. But I had something else in mind as I followed her to a room lit only by a fire in the center of the room, and filled with numerous things to tell peoples' future. For me she determined only to read my palm and gestured for me to hold out my dominant hand. When I turned over my right palm I knew she'd see the prominent burn scar running across it diagonally and was sure she'd clue in on that. But I wasn't interested in hearing about how my future would be shaped by my past of trials, or something equally as boring.

"Before you do that," I interrupted and pulled by palm back. "I actually have some questions for you."

"Oh?" So I explained my theories about the traveler and the umbrella, as well as with her doorman.

"The only thing I really want to know is how you manage to pull this off with so many people. You're clearly highly regarded here, and with your no-charge policy your wealth must come from the people satisfied with your work." She kept her face clear of any emotions, giving no tells on what she was feeling at my words. I almost expected her to make me leave or continue my palm reading like I hadn't interrupted, but instead a large smile crossed her face.

"You're a smart girl. Not one to be blinded by fancy words and pretty fantasies. I won't tell you how I do what I do, as I'm sure you expected. Trade secret, and all that. But I will tell you how I became so accepted by this village." Happy that she was taking my words seriously and not growing offended, we both settled down more comfortably for her explanation.

"I came to this village nearly 20 years ago to find everyone fearful and full of worry about the safety of living at the base of a volcano known to be active, but leaving the only place one has ever known can be difficult, and they opted to stay year after year. But the constant worry was grating at everyone. No one was happy, everyone was quick to accuse others, and no fault went un-noticed. Now, I will tell you that ever since I was a girl I've been very skilled at observing things about others that usually go overlooked. I could notice the little consistencies between people that hinted at several of the same things. So, utilizing this, I made it my mission to help those people live again even if it's in the shadow of a volcano. Now I use my ability to see patterns and tell people what they hope to hear to set hearts at ease about their un-known future, and to calm inner turmoil that would otherwise be taken out on each other. Now this place is thriving, and through my work I've been given the title of Aunt Wu, Fortuneteller."

I thought back on the people we'd passed on our way here and realized she was right; no one was unhappy. In fact, everything about the village screamed that they were content. Just the same I gave her a look.

"Not that you're any worse off from that title." She laughed a true laugh, and I found myself joining her.

"You know," she said once she'd calmed. "I wouldn't mind having an apprentice should you wish. Having someone else like me wouldn't be a terrible thing, especially at my ripe age." My mouth fell open slightly at her offer. When I'd first escaped with my group I had been looking for some way to get by in an Earth Kingdom village, and this is exactly what that was. But I'd already found my place somewhere else.

"Thank you," I said, and I truly meant it. "But I've already found where I belong." She nodded, not surprised at my answer.

"And I suppose you won't want your palms read?" Again, she wasn't surprised when I declined.

"I'd like to find out my future on my own." We stood from the cushions, but instead of leaving she stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Then as an observer to an observer, I'll tell you that you will achieve great things as long as you continue to question the things others are blind to and always seek an answer like you've done today." I reached up and grabbed her aged hand with my own. I'd never felt an elder's skin, but I found I quite liked the soft, wrinkled feeling.

"Thank you."

"Thank _you._" She released my shoulder before we turned back to the doors, but before opening them she turned her head back to me, a serious look in her eyes. "All of this said, however, I am trusting you not to out my secret." I returned her look with equal seriousness. This was her livelihood, after all, and a village's welfare at stake.

"I find it best, sometimes, to leave others wondering," I said simply. At my answer a sly look grew on her face.

"Like the young man out there, for example. He will spend his whole life wondering and all the more frustrated for it."

We emerged from the room chuckling to each other before we composed ourselves to the bewildered looks of the others. A smile was still on my face as Aang disappeared with her.

"What happened back there? Why were you both so happy?" Sokka's questions shot in quick procession just made me chuckle and I shook my head.

"You know," I answered instead. "I quite like her."

When Aunt Wu came out belatedly after an excited Aang I blinked in concern at the genuine horror and confusion showing in her eyes, so as the others made their way to the door I lingered back.

"What happened?" She must've seen the concern in my gaze because she shook her head.

"Come back to see me later, when you're settled in. I'm not sure what just happened, but I have to get ready for the cloud reading." Cloud reading? I dismissed that and instead focused on her other words. They didn't comfort me at all, but I slipped out of the doors after my friends like she wished, shooting her a nod to let her know I'd be back. Something had happened in Aang's reading, and she didn't seem to know what to make of it.

"Well, now you got to see for yourselves that fortunetelling is just a big stupid hoax." More like being observant and good with words.

"You're just saying that because you're going to make yourself unhappy your whole life." That did it.

"That woman is crazy! My life will be _calm _and _happy _and _joyful!" _He kicked a small rock in the road in frustration, but the rock sailed so high up it hit a sign hanging from a shop and ricocheted back into his head, causing him to clutch it and fall to the ground at the unexpected pain.

"Ow!" This was a normal occurrence for Sokka, but since he'd just been told that he'd make himself miserable all his life all credit for the move was sent back to Aunt Wu, attesting her credibility as a fortuneteller. Man that woman's good.

"That doesn't prove anything!"

"Well, I liked my predictions," said a smug Katara. "Certain things are going to turn out very well."

"They _suure_ are."

"Why? What did she tell you?"

"Some stuff." Smile. "You'll find out." Oh-kay. Just what had she told the boy? As we wandered around the city we came across a group of people gathered around a decorative podium of sorts, just staring at the sky. We approached the platypus-bear guy.

"What's with the sky?"

"We're waiting for Aunt Wu to come and read the clouds to predict the fate of the whole village." I toned out their conversation on the clouds, their meaning, and again Aunt Wu's credibility. So this is what she meant by easing their worries on the village's welfare. If they thought someone could foretell their fate there wasn't any reason to constantly worry whether everything they knew was going to be destroyed at any moment. Still, that's a huge responsibility she'd just taken onto her shoulders.

The crowd parted like water when Aunt Wu appeared with the pale-haired man, creating a clear path to the pavilion. With her came Maang and her flirting and I looked on with sympathy as her advances were shoved aside – literally – in favor of Aang's attraction for Katara who was completely absorbed in what was going on with the elder woman. Poor girl.

As she gave predictions I wondered if her aforementioned observation skills of peoples' similarities in certain regards for their pasts and how they'd likely go about their future, I wondered if that observation went for clouds as well and just how many of her cloud predictions were like her prediction for Sokka; vague in a way that anything following would verify her words? But certainly climate affected the forms of clouds, so why couldn't a certain recurring shape mean that there would be a good harvest, if in actuality it was formed by excessive humidity in the air caused by good amounts of rain? I still wasn't sure about her relying on the consistency of climate to tell the inactivity of a volcano, though. Seemed very risky of me, and I couldn't help but wonder if she was getting too confident after nearly two decades of being relied on so much by a whole village.

At the village's celebration at her words Katara rushed forward to join them, while I saw a good opportunity to slip back to Aunt Wu's house. Hopefully everyone would be too excited to come visit her for a while, leaving us to converse about whatever it is worrying her.

Before I knew it we were back in her reading room, and the moment I stepped through the door the air was knocked out of me. I looked around, trying to determine why, but the two of us were the only ones in here. But there was a presence, or at least an echo of a presence in the room and the power of it was breath-taking.

Once I moved past that I observed the room. Whereas it had been pristine before, now there were shattered bone pieces scattered out from the fire, one cracking beneath my foot when I accidentally stepped on one.

"Come this way." She ushered me right to the fire and guided me to take a bone and throw it in the fire. I watched as after some time the heat caused the thin bone to develop hair-thin cracks that grew wider the longer it was exposed to the flames, and I knew that with time it would be reduced to ash.

"This is what the bone always looks like for a reading. I use it usually as a plan B, when someone is unsatisfied with their first reading. I tell them that this is a more reliable way of telling the future, and I translate the different bones' unique way of breaking to re-secure their trust in me. But your friend, the boy with the arrow. When he threw his in it cracked like I'd never seen before. It shouldn't be possible!" I watched with morbid fascination as her arms moved to indicate what she had seen.

"A great plume of smoke came from it and the bone exploded with such force it caused a wind through the room. I told him what I'd tell anyone I knew to be the Avatar – really, the arrows give it away – but…" she rubbed her arms, skin showing with how her kimono had bunched at her movements and shook her head.

"Something happened here that I would expect from a true, spiritual seer of sorts." I took a step closer to her and put both hands on her shoulders in order to draw her panicked gaze to me and away from the destruction in her room.

"Aang is very spiritually tied, both as an airbender and the Avatar. It's possible that what you suspect is exactly what happened, and that it truly was a spiritual happening." The blood drained from her face, drastic enough I could see the difference in the dim room past the light paint covering her cheeks. "But something like this will likely never happen to you again, unless you end up reading the future of the Avatar twice. Regard it as a once-in-a lifetime experience and twist it like you do to bring in more customers. You may not understand what happened here today, but you're the most cunning person I've ever met. Leave the fear behind you and use the experience for your advantage."

She seemed to recompose herself at my words and nodded, standing straighter and turning to regard the mess of her room.

"You're right," she relented. "And in the meantime I should have this cleaned up before my next client arrives." We left the room and Aunt Wu directed Maang to tidy up, the girl looking disheartened all the while. I wasn't the only one to notice.

"Maang," Aunt Wu addressed when she came back with a broom. "It seems your heart is wandering. Once that is finished you may go for the day." The girl brightened considerably at that and hurried to finish sweeping so she could go follow Aang, no doubt.

"You really are good at that," I told the woman quietly, and she gave me a rather smug look out of the corner of her eye. She walked me to the circular door, but I paused before stepping out. She raised an eyebrow.

"One last question," I explained. "Don't you worry?" Her eyebrows came down a little, so I continued. "That the village is growing too reliant on you. What would happen to them if you were to leave?" She blinked wide eyes but didn't have an answer. I nodded my good-bye and ducked out just as Katara approached.

"Anila!" She greeted in surprise. "You went back for another reading?" I shrugged a shoulder.

"Kind of," I responded vaguely. "Mostly I just wanted to talk." She blinked a few times in confusion at the friendship I seem to have formed with the woman before shrugging and saying we'd catch up later as we continued our different ways.

I happened across Aang and Sokka in his quest to get the village people to stop blindly trusting in Aunt Wu's predictions just as he was chewing out an absolutely filthy man for never bathing. I wondered what her logic behind that had been, because he reeked.

"Hey Anila," Sokka grumbled as he turned away from the retreating man. I lifted an arm in reply.

"So Sokka," Aang began, dismissing my presence altogether. "You know some stuff about ladies, right?"

"_Some _stuff?" he laughed, taking Aang in a manly one-armed hold as if conspiring something. "You've come to the right place. What can I do ya for?" Okay, I understand that Sokka was our only other male companion, but really? I'd been hinting at his crush for ages now. Sokka wouldn't have a clue about any of that! Plus, wasn't Katara the only other girl his age where they lived?

"Well," Aang started. "There's this girl." Sokka eyed something past Aang's shoulder and smirked.

"I think I know who you mean." Surprise grew on Aang's face.

"You do? And you're okay with it?"

"Of course I am." Ever the understanding young man. Except Maang had just moved out from behind a barrel and was waving her arms and dancing around, trying to catch Aang's attention. I just about facepalmed at Sokka's understanding tone. He and Aang were on completely different pages! "And, to tell you the truth, I've been picking up on a subtle vibe that she likes you too."

"She does?!" This time I did facepalm from behind their backs.

"Oh yeah, she's crazy about you. All you have to do now is not mess it up." He was messing it up right now! I listened in bewilderment as Sokka gave a number of bad tips and even _I _knew his advice was bad. And I'd never met a guy my age in my life! I was the epitome of having no personal relationship advice!

Maang finally sauntered up to us and greeted Aang, who brushed her off in favor of going to search for Katara and trying out Sokka's advice.

"Wow, that kid is good." Gah! I took a step forward and slapped Sokka upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" I ignored him and turned to the upset Maang with a sympathetic look. She had wilted. It even looked like her stubborn hair had drooped at the rejection. I held a hand out to the young girl who couldn't even be eleven yet and gave her a smile, hoping to ease her hurt somewhat. Partially because Sokka had caused it, but mostly because she was adorable and I couldn't help myself.

"Come with me." She frowned with uncertainty before carefully accepting my hand, probably only even going that far because she'd seen that Aunt Wu and I got along. Motives aside, without further ado I dragged the young girl further around the city to where we couldn't be disturbed by any ignorant monks or teenagers giving out terrible advice.

"My name's Anila," I told her after he had gotten a decent ways away, releasing her hand so we could simply walk together and observe the stands of goods set out along the street. She shot a skeptical look at me.

"Hello Anila. Did you need me to help you carry your shopping?" I shook my head and smiled at her obvious attempt at trying to evade the situation.

"I just wanted to talk. Earlier Sokka was being an idiot." Her shoulders slumped all over again and she nodded in agreement. "But that's enough about boys. Tell me about yourself. I couldn't help but notice that you're Aunt Wu's youngest assistant."

Gradually and with much prompting I got the full story from her as we went stand by stand for hours, holding pieces of jewelry up to each other when they caught our eyes and laughing at the scenarios the young girl came up with on what kind of people would wear the larger and frankly less attractive pieces. As her story came out it made my heart ache a bit for her. She wasn't originally from this village but had been brought to Aunt Wu by some travelers. Her parents had gotten ill on the road and passed away, leaving her an orphan at a very young age. When her parents' traveling companions heard of the woman who could tell the future and her great fortune they went and begged her to take the young girl, and Maang had been taken in and taught how to act as an assistant for the Fortuneteller.

Despite Aunt Wu's generosity she was still very busy and an aged woman, and as Maang bemoaned never having a mother to help her with the little things she tugged at her matted hair self-consciously. I understood. With no mother to tend to her little needs and teach her the importance of such things, she'd been left with hair knotted to the point of no return before she reached the age she was conscious of such things. But her hair wasn't nearly as bad as mine had been, and Katara had gotten that out with a little bending and a lot of soap.

I set down the shirt I'd been holding up against her torso, which was placed there while I cooed at how the color brought out her eyes and instead pursed my lips in thought as I regarded her hair critically.

"Maang, Aunt Wu has soap, doesn't she?" Of course she does, and wealthy people can afford the nice stuff, too. At Maang's nod excitement grew in me and she must have seen it because she laughed as we took off running for her room at Aunt Wu's house. Said woman was holed up in her reading room – and her client sounded suspiciously like Katara – and we closed ourselves up into the bathroom.

There was a bucket in one corner of lukewarm water meant for freshening up as needed through the day and before long I had Maang laying propped up on a large pink pillow brought over from her bedroom. Like this she could comfortably soak her hair in the water so I could work out the knots with a bar of nicely scented soap, the nicest comb I'd ever seen, and a good amount of elbow grease. And she was basking in the attention.

As I worked she told me about her time as Aunt Wu's assistant and confided in me that as a child she'd fantasize that she was Aunt Wu's long-lost grand-daughter, or something along those lines. Or she'd dream that it was all a mistake and her parents were still out there, alive and well, and they'd come in one day as clients only to recognize Maang as their daughter and take her back home with them. As she spoke something fierce rose up inside of me that had my hands straying down to rest on my belly, like they used to when it was growing at a rapid pace. As soon as I noticed I forced myself back into the work, and it wasn't until much later that I finally declared myself finished and moved my aching arms to grab a fluffy towel that I used to rub her hair dry. Her now perfectly bendable, mostly untangled hair.

When I stiffly patted her shoulder she sat up slowly and hesitantly brought her hands up to comb through her damp hair now hanging freely against her face. And, to my complete surprise, tears rapidly grew in her eyes and she scooted around the sudsy bucket of water to throw her arms around me. I understood her thanks as what it was and embraced her back, tucking my chin in against her damp hair.

The feeling roared to life inside me again and the words I spoke next were the ones I as a mother would speak to Maang if she was my daughter, rejected by her first crush because of another girl.

"Now you listen to me," I said against her scented hair, moving my head up slightly so my words wouldn't be muffled, and throat growing strangely tight. "Aang is just one boy, and he's had his eyes on someone else for a good while now. There will be others to come after him, and the only one worth your time will be the one to accept you fully as you are." I shifted around before holding her out at arm's length and looking meaningfully into her watery eyes. "And if he doesn't like you as much as you like him then he's not worth his weight in salt." She huffed a laugh at the comparison and wiped her face dry.

Before emerging from the bathroom I wove her hair into a braid (Katara taught me how) that started at her scalp and went down past her shoulder blades. Now that it wasn't tangled beyond hope her hair was surprisingly long. I knew she'd take great pride in it from here on out. It was amazing to see what such a little change did to her and her confidence. She held herself taller, and that slight tinge of insecurity I hadn't even noticed had disappeared, apparent now only in its absence.

We came across Aunt Wu as she slammed the door on someone, rubbing a hand tiredly to her head, but upon seeing us she froze in slight shock as her eyes came across Maang.

"Maang?" The girl absolutely glowed at the amazement in her voice, and I slipped out with a smile as she showed off her new head of locks to her surrogate grandmother, sliding the door shut behind me quietly.

When I slipped out it was to see Aang having a staring contest with one of the turkey ducks which warbled in surprise at my appearance and flapped away, leaving me and the boy. I gave him an odd look at the scene I'd just disrupted, but realized that since Katara had been here not long ago of course he'd be here as well.

"Hey Anila."

"Hi Aang." I was still irked that he went to Sokka for advice instead of me. Without further ado he went off to chase after Katara again while I returned to where I'd last seen Appa lounging in a grassed area of the village, and sure enough he was still there, munching away. I scrambled up his tail and grabbed the pouch I'd been saving of a few copper pieces left over from the sour-faced lady back on the coast. Browsing the stalls with Maang had reminded of something that I'd been thinking of for a while now. The coppers hadn't been enough at the time to get anything worth buying back then, but I was hoping to find something here. Something in particular, in fact.

It had come to my attention at some point that I was the only one in our group who didn't know how to write. Of course, there hadn't ever been much of an opportunity in my various lovely cells growing up, and my guards had been much more inclined to sneer at me than teach me anything. So I was hoping to get some parchment, paint, and a brush, and ask for lessons from the others to help pass the time as we traveled. Two rocks, one kick.

I was aware that this would hardly be enough to get a few leaflets, but a stick charred at one end could substitute for paint and brush if nothing else. With that in hand I wandered the village slowly, happily taking my time to brows the stalls again and look more carefully at the various trinkets and produce sold throughout. At some point I was able to get quite a few pieces of parchment from someone who had apparently heard what I'd done for Maang already and gave me a great discount. The girl was having a field day showing off her newly styled hair, and anyone who knew Aunt Wu knew Maang, so I suddenly found myself to be quite popular.

It wasn't until after I'd gone back to store my new purchase in Katara's bag (which she was sharing with me) that I met up with the others again. Apparently while I'd been wandering the village Aang and Sokka had hiked up Mount Makapu and found that lava was rising to the top and would spill over in a matter of hours.

Uh-oh.

As we ran to the group of people gathering to observe the volcano the ground shook and my eyes stayed fixated on the pillar of black smoke rising from the top of it.

"Everyone!" Sokka yelled when we got close enough. "That volcano is gonna blow any second now. _Aunt Wu was wrong!_" Of course he stuck on the last little bit. He was loving that he'd been right about all this. But it automatically discredited him to the people even if they were concerned about the smoke and ground shaking and what it probably meant.

Aunt Wu had been solidifying these peoples' trust in her for two decades now, as we'd all seen the moment we came across one of the village residents, and it became clear as none of them even took Sokka's words and the death pillar behind them into consideration. It was simple, really. These people didn't want the lifechanging difficulty of making their own choices; they'd given that mantle to someone else. All of them had long ago given up their power of choice to the same person, and thus it was only that person who would be able to get any reaction.

As the three of them tried to reason with the group I turned to Katara shortly.

"I have an idea." Before she could ask on it I ran in the direction of the most powerful person in Makapu Village. The only person here who would be panicking at realizing her mistake.

When I was let in by her doorman Aunt Wu was outside of her reading room, staring through the curtains out the window with barely concealed worry. She'd already given her prediction, and she didn't know how to change it or take it back. Once she saw me her mouth opened helplessly and I gave her a confident look.

"I know how to fix this. But I need something."

Only moments later I was rushing back to the group and thrust the cloud reading book into Aang's face even as he came to the same conclusion I had, that Aunt Wu was the only person they'd listen to. He blinked in surprise.

"Uhh…"

"Great minds think alike," I brushed off quickly, out of breath. "Now hurry, we don't have much time." Aang and Katara shared a determined look and raced off in Appa's direction, and I saw a glimpse of Aang's bison whistle as he pulled it out from his shawl. In the meantime I pulled Sokka away from the scattering villagers, knowing he'd happily continue his debate on science with those that remained, and we watched the sky in worry as a large cloud gradually began forming. It was high enough in the sky that I could only recognize the moving spot that appeared from behind the clouds occasionally as Appa if I really focused on him, but Sokka and I were the only ones doing so.

At some point Sokka decided it was time to get Aunt Wu for another cloud reading so she'd be there while the cloud was in shape, so we raced to her house again. When she spotted me I sent her a subtle wink and she seemed to gain assurance from that, and drew herself to her full height and easily hid any worry from her expression.

"You need to come with us!" I exclaimed with properly faked anxiety, and Sokka led her quickly to the same decorative pavilion as before. As we made our way there all the villagers seemed to know something was up now (maybe the continued shaking in the ground had clued them in) and they followed as she was led up the few steps until she'd taken the same spot she'd had this morning.

"Aunt Wu, look! Something's happening in the clouds!" His worry was well done, and I silently applauded them both as Aunt Wu looked up with appropriate bewilderment and gasped in horror as her gaze settled on the newly formed cloud, eyes wide and hands going up to her mouth.

"Oh my!" I looked up and if the giant skull wasn't so creepy I might've found it incredibly cliché. As it was, the sight of the hollow eyes staring down at all of us from the sooty clouds made chills race down my spine, and I reasoned that some of the horror in the Fortuneteller's voice had been genuine. That's not a pleasant thing to look up and see.

Finally, at seeing Aunt Wu's reaction, the villagers began to panic. At the uproar more people emerged from their houses and were filled in on what had happened, and the image they'd seen in the sky. A few minutes later Aang and Katara slipped back in with us surreptitiously and the four of us took spots where Aunt Wu had just vacated.

"We can still save the village if we act fast!" Aang yelled, voice amplified to be heard over the chatter, and in reply it quietened down as they began to listen. "Sokka has a plan!" From my spot in front of Aunt Wu I felt a little hand slip into mine and glanced down to see Maang's scared face. I turned my head to look down at her and squeezed her small hand in assurance before turning back to Sokka as he told his plan.

"Lava is going to flow down the mountain to this spot," he explained. "But if we can dig a deep enough trench we can channel all of the lava away from the village to the river."

"If any of you are earth benders, come with me!"

"Everybody else, grab a shovel! We have to hurry!" As everyone listened to instructions and went to and from houses to gather any readily available shovels the ground shook worse then before and a deafening _Boom! _sounded from the mountain. I looked up in worry and was relieved that nothing was coming out yet, then gave Maang's hand a final squeeze before letting go with instructions for her to find a shovel and running off to find one of my own. As I rushed off a hand on my shoulder stopped me and I looked back at Aunt Wu.

"I want to help as well!" I looked at her and then around at the crowd before noticing something. There were a good amount of elderly people that wouldn't be able to get in and out of Sokka's trenches. I gave her a nod before cupping a hand to my mouth.

"Any elderly who want to help, come to me!" Nearly a dozen people gathered around me, including the reeking man Sokka had chewed out earlier. As they came over I turned to Aunt Wu.

"Everyone here listens to you. So I need you to keep them going even when things start going south." She nodded, determination in her gaze now that she had an objective. Once everyone was gathered I raised my voice again.

"Those digging the trenches without bending need supplies. I need all of you to go between houses and gather anything you can for them. Wheelbarrows, shovels, anything that can help! When you're done with that bring water, we can't afford to have anyone collapse!" I'd leave it to Aunt Wu to make sure they stayed hydrated as well. With that they let out a cry of their own and went off together at Aunt Wu's call, all of them entering different houses and emerging with tools. While the rest went to go gather, a few grabbed what little had already been gathered and rushed to deliver. I myself scooped up a shovel from one of them and raced to join Sokka and the other non-benders.

"I have people bringing supplies!" I called to him, and he nodded as he scooped earth out of the quickly forming trench. Sweat dripped down my brow, and everywhere actually, as we dug for hours. Adrenaline coursed through all of us and each time the ground shook fear fueled our movements. It wasn't until day had all but turned to night that the sky was finally lit by the glow of flowing molten lava.

"Dig faster, dig faster!" We did as instructed before it grew too dangerous to stay.

"Everyone needs to evacuate! We'll come for you when it's safe!" Aang's voice swept by all of us, and we all began scrambling up the side of the trench. As they all fled the four of us found ourselves at the top of the trench's lip, watching as the woods caught fire and the graveyard was destroyed by the rapidly descending lava. Already I could feel the extreme heat on my skin and ash floated down from the sky, moved by the current coming from the mountain.

When the blinding lava made it to the trench I brought both hands over my mouth in a vain attempt to protect myself as the air I breathed grew unbearably hot and tasted like smoke and burning rock. A problem quickly became apparent as we gazed down at the too full and still filling trench.

"It's too much! It's gonna overflow!" Just as Katara spoke the ground heaved once again and incredible amounts of lava exploded from the mouth of the volcano. Flying projectiles spewed from the top, splashing down into the already flowing lava, and I knew the village was doomed.

"We have to leave!" At her call I turned and ran with the two water tribe kids and it wasn't until we were a good while away that I realized Aang wasn't following us. I turned around in panic and the others stopped as well. We turned just in time to see the volcano explode once again, worse than before, and something large landed in the flooding lava, sending a tidal wave of lava rushing towards the village. And us.

"Aang!" I screamed, because he'd be the first to go. But instead of running away he ran towards it with a war cry. I stared in amazement as he jumped dozens of feet in the air, seeming to gather wind before rushing down to the ground. He used the momentum to blast air at the wall of lava to create a tall jagged crescent around half of the village. To finish he brought his arms up, breathing in an impossible amount before releasing it and spreading his arms out to cool the whole wall fast enough it didn't have time to shift from the outward force before turning into black stone. As the air rushed past us I shivered at the sudden coolness of it, but as I observed Aang taking a calming breath and moving his arms to center himself again I knew the gooseflesh on my arms wasn't caused simply by the cold.

"Man," Sokka said in amazement as we gazed up at the boy, now framed by a jagged black wall, the silhouettes of burning trees, and the volcano still dripping orange lava. "Sometimes I forget how powerful of a bender that kid is." I nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly.

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"Nothing, just that Aang is one powerful bender." I observed her as she looked back up at Aang with an odd contemplative look on her face, as if something unexpected had just been explained to her.

"I…suppose he is."

Hmmm.

It wasn't until the sun had risen on the next morning that the village had gathered at what I now recognized as the village square. It was there Aunt Wu was presented with her borrowed book and I could just see the amusement gleaming in her eyes.

"So you messed with the clouds, did you?" I found their guilty and sheepish expressions hilarious and didn't even bother following suit. This was hilarious. She began laughing, probably finding it just as funny as I did. "Very clever." At her 'sudden' change in mood Sokka took the chance to mount the pavilion and address the people, all weary of a night working hard and ready to return to their homes that they not long ago worried they'd never see again. The kids especially were getting fussy by now, and I hoped he'd keep it short.

"No offense, but I hope this has taught everyone a lesson about not relying too much on fortunetelling." Platypus-bear guy, ever faithful, spoke up as always.

"But Aunt Wu predicted the village wouldn't be destroyed, and it wasn't. She was right, after all." Sokka zoomed up and got in his face.

"I hate you," he forced out through clenched teeth, being led back by an amused Katara.

"It's okay, Sokka. Everything's gonna be alright," she assured. Aunt Wu told us we could gather any supplies we may need from the stalls that had been abandoned as payment for saving the village, and before they left I whispered something in Katara's ear. A selfish little request of mine, but just the same she nodded before rushing off. Before Aang joined them he stopped to address Aunt Wu about his fortune. I was distracted by the tug on the hem of my Water Tribe dress and was led a few feet away by a glum Maang.

"You're leaving, aren't you." I blinked at her downturned faced and crouched a bit so I could meet her eyes.

"Yes, we are." She met my eyes sadly and once again threw her arms around my neck. I wobbled slightly at the sudden impact but steadied myself and hugged her back just as fiercely.

"Will I ever see you again?" I squeezed her a little tighter.

"I don't know," I whispered honestly. "But I will never forget you." She separated from me and wiped the tears welling in her eyes, looking away slightly like she was ashamed for me to see them.

"Can I…Can I say something to you? That I've always wanted to say to someone?" I nodded without hesitation and tears fell from her eyes even as she wiped them, before bringing her watery gaze to meet my own and clasped her hands tightly together against her stomach.

"I'll-I'll miss you mom!" Her voice cracked on the last word, then quick as a switch she darted forward and planted a kiss on my cheek, before turning and running away with her braid trailing behind her. I stood up in shock, hand pressed to my cheek, and I had to take a moment to compose myself before turning to face Aunt Wu.

By now we were the only ones left in the square, everyone else retiring for a late morning. She had observed the exchange with understanding eyes and I met her gaze without question. But just the same she had something to say.

"I know a mother when I see one." Her words threatened to make me crumble, but I dismissed my emotions in favor of talking with her in the few moments I knew I had. It wouldn't be long before the others came to fetch me, so I walked the few steps to face her fully.

"You really are the smartest person I've met," I told her simply. A small smile graced her features and she pulled me in for a quick hug before releasing me and we began on our way back to her house.

"You know I've been thinking about what you said, and I think this potential disaster has shown me just how dependent the village has become on someone else to make decisions for them." She gazed up at the clouds, seeing shapes in them I couldn't. "I think it's time I weaned them from me. Perhaps it's time to limit the services I offer." I looked at her in amazement and she turned to wink at me. "Getting rid of the cloud reading would be a good start," she half-joked.

I breathed a laugh and knew this village, now protected by the very lava that had tried to destroy it, was better off now than when we had arrived. And that knowledge made me feel glad at knowing we were making a change in such a conflicted world, no matter how small the change was.

As we flew away from Makapu Village Katara turned to me with a smile and two parcels and excitement grew in me at the sight, as did confusion at the second parcel since I'd only asked for one thing. She caught my frown and her smile simply grew.

"It's a surprise." Now curious I started with the larger one, already knowing what the small one contained, and unwrapped it quickly to find a full set of Earth Kingdom clothes inside. My eyes widened in pure astonishment and she laughed at the look on my face.

"I figure that you are from the Earth Kingdom, so my Water Tribe dress doesn't seem right on you." I hugged it to my chest feeling a little more attached to my upbringing than I had in a long time.

"Thank you so much, Katara." I hadn't even thought of looking for a new outfit while we were here, especially since money was always such a concern. Putting them off to the side I next opened the small parcel to reveal a glass jar of ink – good quality, too – and a brush to write with. Aunt Wu's village had been very generous to us, though I suppose that's what happens when their homes and livelihoods are saved from an exploding volcano.

"Thank you!" She smiled at my enthusiasm, but a confused expression quickly took it over.

"Why did you want it anyway? None of us really have anyone to write to." In explanation I pulled the parchment out from her pack and looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Actually, I was hoping you guys could teach me how to write." A smile grew on her face while Sokka reclined smugly behind her.

"Well, if you insist." I rolled my eyes at the boy and was surprised that Aang hadn't made a comment of any sort yet. I looked up and was surprised to see him gazing at me with an odd look on his face, but when I caught him staring he blushed and turned his gaze to the sky in front of us in embarrassment at being caught. Huh. But while my attention had turned to him I recognized the emotion welling up inside me as admiration. Just as quickly as it appeared resolve set, and I decided that I would tell them my secret today. I wanted them to be able to completely trust me, and more than anything I wanted to officially learn how to bend my element. I wanted to become a Master airbender, like Aang. But, maybe I wouldn't tell them while we were flying high up in the sky.

Despite the apprehension at the knowledge I could potentially change everything between me and my three friends before the day was done, I was easily distracted as Katara painted a few symbols on the first parchment, giving the names of each and their sounds. The day passed quickly (everyone napping for a few hours to catch up on lost sleep) and we landed much too soon for my liking. Stress immediately made my shoulders tense as we went about setting up camp as usual. Should I wait until we were eating dinner? Maybe just after. But what if Sokka went off to set up traps before the others finished, or something like that? Okay, while everyone was eating but not before anyone left. Alright, I can do this.

Can I really? I shook my head at the doubt creeping in and almost squeaked when Aang approached me.

"Hey Anila, can I talk to you?"

"Of course!" My voice came out an octave higher than normal, though he didn't seem to notice. He leaned against Appa's side but I was too wound up for that and instead opted for stepping close enough that it looked like I was relaxing and not totally nervous and freaking out.

"It's just that earlier I went to talk to Aunt Wu and she said…well, she said a lot of stuff. But she also hinted really strongly that I would have better luck asking you for girl advice than if I keep asking Sokka." I figured at some point Maang had explained what happened when she tried to confront Aang in the square. But it really was a good thing the teen wasn't currently within earshot or Aang would've gotten an earful.

"She's probably right," I said none too smugly. Before my eyes softened. "What you should keep in mind is that none of us here have really had much of a love life, so you mostly just have to learn as you go along. And Katara will be doing the same." He looked up in surprise at the name drop and I rolled my eyes at his expression. "Oh come on, it's not like you hide it."

He grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "I thought I was."

"But," I started, to regain his attention. "I can tell you that you're a romantic, so acting aloof isn't going to cut it for you. You're the kind of person to give a girl flowers and sappy poems, not shrug them off." He shrugged helplessly, letting me know I'd hit the nail on its head. "But the most important thing is to keep her feelings in mind. You may be perfectly up to a relationship right now, but don't rush her. She may need time." His face grew thoughtful and he nodded at my words.

"I guess that hadn't occurred to me. I guess I haven't been thinking about how she feels about things right now. I mean, we are in middle of a war." That's the right thought process.

"I'm sure the time will come, but for now don't pressure her and just be you." A large grin grew on his face.

"Thanks Anila." I smiled back at him.

"You're more than welcome to talk to me any time." I felt the smile drop from my face as that same determined feeling grew up inside of me. I wouldn't be waiting until we were eating dinner. It would be now or never. Aang saw my expression and his grew concerned.

"Anila?"

"There's something I need to tell you guys. Something I should've brought up a long time ago."

It was quick work to gather the other two and as they sat in front of the kindling all set to be lit and turned into a fire I paced in front of them. I could feel my limbs shaking in fear and I wanted to just tell them I'd been joking and it was nothing at all. But I couldn't keep this a secret anymore.

I stopped and opened my mouth, gazing at their concerned faces. Even Sokka looked concerned. My words caught in my throat and I shook even more. This could be it. If I told them they might leave me in rage at keeping this from them. Maybe I'd die on my own, maybe the Fire Nation would find me again. But they would be gone.

I clenched my eyes shut, unable to look at them right now.

"I have a secret, and I should've told you guys ages ago but I just-" My voice broke off, and Prithvi, even my voice was shaking. "I just…" No, I couldn't tell them.

I clenched my jaw and stroke up a stance. I couldn't tell them, but I had to show them. Aang's instructions from yesterday flew through my mind and I breathed as deeply as I could though it was shaky with nerves. I felt the air around me and reached for the air inside me. A breeze ghosted across my skin and I knew it was trying to encourage me, but I also knew it wouldn't answer my call unless I did it right.

So I ran through the movement like I had dozens of times before, but this time as I moved I envisioned how the air was moving around me, and as I exhaled I felt the air release to the outside world before I drew another breath, this one smoother than before as my nerves were forgotten in the feelings. This time when I brought my hand forward a jet of air formed and blew into my comrades faces, sending Katara's long hair flying behind her. Once it settled I straightened and brought my arms down, accomplishment at finally successfully airbending quickly quelled by the utter shock showing on their faces, yet none of them moved.

"_You're an airbender_," Katara breathed. I looked down in shame, feeling almost numb now that my darkest secret had been let into the light.

"It's why I was taken." When I looked up it was to see Aang now standing rigidly, rage etched on his face.

[o]

Cliffhanger! I just know how much you love them. Anyhoo, the whole thing with Maang. So, in all honesty I never liked Maang's character very much. I felt she was incomplete and her comedy relief was cringey, so I decided to give her some depth and use it to give Anila something to do. And foreshadow some stuff, which I'm pretty sure you caught. Are you getting a dark foreboding feeling about her past yet? Yeah, that's intentional.

Edit: So it's recently been brought up that I've never mentioned Anila's age. Whoops! She's roughly 15 nearing on 16, but due to her lengthy time in captivity she's not ever entirely sure how old she is. Also, because of this slip I realized that I never put in the pairing. It won't happen for ages, but it will eventually be Zuko/OC (which I'm gonna go add on the summary).


End file.
